Unexplainable
by SkyBlueMemo
Summary: Everything changes for Allison's cousin Thomas Silverett, when he receives the news of her death but that's the least of his problems - he himself gets thrown in middle of Supernatural world of Beacon Hills. How will he respond? Despite everything, will he be able to he happy with the guy he falls in love with?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mood was absolutely down in Silveret household, mainly because of Thomas Silveret, a teenage boy. His cousin, and also, best friend Allison Argent was dead.

Yeah, he was related to Argents and had kept in touch with Allison as much as possible ever since her move to Beacon Hills. No one understood his attachment to her but it was simple as that for him – she knew he was gay. In fact, she was the only person alive to know and now it was not true anymore. He had no one to talk to. With Allison, he could openly talk about his crushes, his doubts, fears and any other emotions he had swirling in him. He laid in his bed, pressing pillow to his face, trying to get rid of anxiety attack what was coming to him, as well as memory of the night he found out Allison was dead.

* * *

 _For some reason it was thunderstorm outside. News had not even mentioned of possible storm hitting San Francisco yet it was there, rumbles breaking the sound of its night life outside and flashes of thunder illuminating the night skies. Thomas was laying in his bed, unable to sleep. Thunderstorms scared him and he despised them for that. Particular loud rumbles made Thomas to clamp his ears shut and shout on top of his lungs._

 _\- '_ _Stop it!_ _' He shouted. It was pointless - you just didn't order the Mother Nature what to do. But instead of stopping, the rumbles continued. And then, a breaking glass sound came to his ears from downstairs. Thomas sat straight upward in his bed._

 _He crept out of his room and down the stairs, hiding in shadows. He heard the muffled sobs of his mother, while she was on phone._

 _\- 'Oh my god… Ch-Chris what… what happened?!' She sobbed in phone. Thomas froze. Was that Chris, as in Allison's father? He glimpsed on ground, and saw the broken vase near the kitchen counter. She had obviously hit it off accidentally while getting support of the counter. Something was off. She was standing there, still sobbing and listening apparently to what Chris was saying._

 _\- 'I… I see.' She said. Another torturing stream of sobs._

 _\- 'When is the funeral?' And then it hit. Thomas gave audible exhale, losing support of his legs. He felt numb. Somehow, he knew but back of his mind still grasped for another explanation. Maybe another person. Maybe some other relative. But evidently, the truth was inescapable._

 _Somehow, he pushed himself off the wall and went in the kitchen. His mother gasped as saw him enter. She put the phone down._

 _\- 'Thomas…' She began but Thomas staggered. Even hearing his own name was a sharp razor to his whole being._

 _\- 'D-Don't.' He refused. He refused to hear what was about to happen._

 _\- 'A-Allison… Sh-She's-' And she began but Thomas cut her off._

 _\- 'DON'T SAY THAT. DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY THAT!' He shouted._

 _\- 'Thomas, I'm… I'm so, so very sorry.. Allison's dead..' She said it. Whole world around Thomas just collapsed. Obviously it was Allison. Chris had no one else anymore in his life. His wife was dead, his sister Kate was dead and now his own daughter was dead. And it was all because of the stupid family business. For once, he let his temper get a hold of him and he ran. He ran through hall, opening the doors and running in the heavy rain, for once forgetting about the thunderstorm. His insides were in chaos. Somewhere behind him a woman's voice shouted but he couldn't make out the words as they were drowned out by a thunder, hitting a tree and slicing part of it on street._

* * *

He knew all about Argents and about all their _**Family business**_. Allison had confined in him about it all, when her own world had come down crashing and he was there to listen. About Scott, about Lydia, about Derek, and all of other her supernatural friends and how her family had expected her to be the one to kill them. She had struggles. Once, she wanted to do so, she wanted to kill the werewolves but her inexplicable love for Scott and them all being her friends was the only thing that kept her from doing that. Her family had come to terms on that and together they all hunted other supernatural creatures surrounding Beacon Hills. But it was only the matter of time when supernatural caught up to her. In fact, Thomas could bet on everything he owned that it was exactly the thing that killed her. He planned to ask her father about that but he was scared. Scared of what he would find out and Chris' reaction to the fact he knew all about hunters.

His pillow began to suffocate him but he was still fighting. He was still too stubborn to take it off and let his lungs win. He wanted to win but that would mean he would need to die and give up on life.

Something was off. For some reason, Thomas suddenly felt someone else was in his room. He didn't hear anything except for heavy breathing. No, not exactly breathing but low growling. _It's just my imagination. It's just my imagination_ his mind screamed to him but Thomas was already shaking, trembling from fear. The soft growl came closer and Thomas fought with all his might not to start screaming.  
 _Under the bed. Come on, under the bed, NOW!_ His mind fought through and Thomas rolled to his right with his pillow and with an audible thud fell on floor and rolled under it. He heard scratching noises and then silence. Thomas was glancing at the bottom of his bed, breathing heavily his heart accelerated.

There was a frantic knock on his door. He had locked it.

\- ' _Honey, are you okay? Thomas?_ ' His mother's voice came worried. Still Thomas did not dare to speak or move. What if whoever was in his room was still there and just waiting to ambush him or anyone else entering the room? Fear for his mom made him to pull it together and get out of under bed. He noticed claw marks on his window pane but that was not what scared him the most. He also noticed prints going up from his window and up to ceiling. His sight froze on letters written in red all across his ceiling. _Is that… blood?_ Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore and his eyes rolled back into his head and with yet another thud he fell on ground unconscious. Someone had written on his ceiling:

 **You're next**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Years had passed since that day. Thomas somewhat had come to terms with Allison's death. He had spent his days at school like any other kid, did sports and gym. He had changed. Somehow, the memory of the writing on ceiling was pushed out of mind completely. And yet, he was still gay-in-closet. That's one thing he was not able to change about himself. Deep within this secret was connected with Allison and as she died, it died with her and deep inside himself, he still missed his cousin greatly. Occasionally he would see her in a dream, happy, smiling. And despite the dream, he would always wake up, silent tears streaming down his face.

\- 'Mom, I am home!' Thomas said, closing doors behind him. It was last week before school began and before Thomas had to begin his Senior Year at school. Yep, he was 16 and in December would turn 17. He had just got home from his shopping with his friends for Senior Year.

\- ' _In the kitchen honey!_ ' A voice responded. Thomas took off his shoes and put on his home slippers and walked in.

\- 'Hey mom.' He said but was a bit surprised. His dad was home also.

\- 'Hi son.' Raymond Silveret greeted his son. Thomas waved back and was about to go upstairs.

\- 'Thomas, we have to talk.' Cassandra Silveret spoke. Thomas looked up at her but shrugged.

\- 'Sure thing, what's up?' Thomas asked and grabbed nearby stool and joined to his parents at the counter.

\- 'It's… well, we know it's your Senior Year but umm…' She seemed to be at loss with words. She looked meaningfully at her husband for help. He avoided her gaze and was extra careful gazing at the fruit plate on counter.

\- 'Mom, what's going on?' Thomas sensed she was about to drop off a large bomb on him. Seriously, he could tell when she was about to say something huge.

\- 'Your dad's work is relocating him for a construction job. And they say it will be a huge project so it will take a while so he umm… well… we are moving.' She finished. Thomas flinched.

\- 'Mom, it's my senior year.' Thomas said in flat tone.

\- 'We know son.' His dad said.

\- 'SSSSSSSeeeeeeennniiiiiiiioooooorrrr yyeeeeaaaaaarrr.' Thomas ignored his dad and dragged every syllable on those two words as if his parents were crazy people and didn't understand what he was saying.

\- 'Thomas, I know, okay? We just… we have to do this.' Cassandra said silently.

\- 'Wait, why do I get the feeling the worst is yet to come?' Thomas said, looking from his mother to father. They both exchanged seriously loaded looks.

\- 'It's… where we move.' She said. Thomas frowned and kept himself from laughing. _How the hell place can be worse than the moving fact itself?_

\- 'We are going to Beacon Hills.' His father told. After that, it seemed the time itself had stopped. There was no one talking, only rasped breathing coming from Thomas and an old family clock ticking from hallway his mother had found in attic. It seemed her grandfather had left it to her. Thomas grew uneasy with each second. He looked at his mom and then at his father and back again, bouncing his sight, basically pleading that one of them is about to say a very belated 'April Fools' on a very, very horrible joke.

\- 'You are serious.' Thomas whispered, hiding his palms from their sight. They curled in fists.

\- 'Yes.' His mom stiffly nodded.

\- 'No way! No, that's out of the question!' Thomas said, raising his voice. His mother threw a quick _I-told-you-so_ look at her husband. Thomas rose to his feet and with balled fists sharply spun around on his heels to leave kitchen.

\- 'Son, we a-' his father began but Thomas was not listening.

\- 'Shut up.' Thomas said.

\- 'We are going in two days.' His father said, his tone serious.

\- 'Fine! Go! Go to Beacon Hills! I don't care. I am staying!' Thomas exclaimed.

\- 'Thomas… It's… your father set things in motion. We will live at Chris' place and we have already put this house for sale.' Cassandra said, pleading.

\- 'And I will ask you to watch your mouth young man.' His father said.

\- 'Really? Really dad? Do you honestly expect me to be calm after pulling this on me?! YOU WERE BETTER OFF NOT BEING HOME AT ALL!' Thomas swore.

\- 'Thomas!' Cassandra exclaimed.

\- 'NO, I'VE HAD IT! HE AND JOB JUST KEEPS MESSING THIS UP! HE COMES HOME, IT'S ALWAYS THIS, ALWAYS THAT! I DIDN'T SEE HIM BEING THERE WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE THE MOST, WHEN ALLISON DIED! OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE! YOU COME HERE AND WANT TO DRAG US TO BEACON HILLS?' Thomas couldn't control himself.

\- 'GO TO YOUR ROOM, MISTER!' Raymond exclaimed, clearly beet red and shocked.

\- 'YOU NEVER CARED! ALLISON DIED THERE! ALLISON DIED IN THAT PLACE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER STUPID FRIENDS AND HER FA-' He stopped himself, realizing he was about to betray Allison's secret about her family being hunters of the supernatural creatures. His parents stood there pale-faced, looking at their son who had clearly lost it. Thomas took his jacket and strode straight for doors. He knew this argument wouldn't solve anything because his mother had already agreed to this nightmare and once his father had gotten her over to his side, it was all over.

\- 'Where… where are you going?' Cassandra asked, her voice cracking.

\- 'Apparently, no one here cares about how I feel about this and just drop the nuclear bomb on top of my head. I need to say my goodbyes.' Thomas said, his arms still shaking. His father stepped forward to grip Thomas' shoulder but Thomas evaded.

\- 'Thomas-' his father began but Thomas swatted his arm away.

\- 'Don't you dare to touch me. I will never, never forgive you this.' He said to his father and slammed doors behind him shut, making glass objects tremble. He didn't hear his mother's sobs breaking out and also didn't hear her shouting at her husband. Thomas didn't care. They had done their damage.

* * *

When Roger, Thomas' best friend had opened doors, he was surprised at first to see him there, as he had just literally dropped him off at his place after shopping. Seeing the look on Thomas' face, he didn't dare to tease him.

\- 'Punching bag?' He asked, knowing at moments like these Thomas could use it.

\- 'Yeah.' He said in lifeless tone and went past Roger straight to his basement. Roger's mother wanted to greet him but Roger cut her off with short shake of his head, sending signal of _not-now._

After Roger had earned nice amount of money for developing a touch-screen phone app, his parents obliged to his wish to redecorate house basement for personal gym, so when Roger offered Thomas 'Punching bag', he clearly meant real punching bag. Roger had every piece of equipment needed to get him abs and rest of the muscles visible. Usually Thomas used his membership to gym but right now, he needed secluded place.

Surely enough Roger stood, his arms and legs crossed, his back pressed to basement's far corner wall and watched as Thomas had gotten special arm bandages around his palm and knuckles, instead of using boxing gloves. Roger didn't say anything, yet, knowing Thomas needed to get the steam off.

First punches came with sharp exhales from Thomas' mouth. His palms quickly warmed up, stinging slightly from being forced against the hard punching bag material. The conversation with his parents just flooded his mind and to think he was perfectly okay just moments before it-

\- 'Aaaaaaarrrggghh!' He shouted out loud and accelerated his hitting speed, quickly developing sweat drops on his forehead. Roger frowned as he watched the strength Thomas applied to his punches and clearly knew Thomas was going at his limits. _Man, what the hell happened?_

No one knew about Allison, except Thomas' family. He had not bothered to tell anyone because then there would be unnecessary questions of 'why it bothered him so much'. His mother learned to quickly stop asking it after first few tries in beginning but in the end she just gave up, hoping he would come to terms with it himself and tell eventually. She was wrong. Gradually she just watched as her son changed, became 'same as others' and socialized in parties and through sports. In the end, she just stopped waiting.

* * *

Thomas slid down on his knees, bruising them against basement's hard flooring and panting from exhaustion. He had threw all the punches he could to physically exhaust himself but mentally – it was all there, still raging through his brain cells as insatiable beast. At moments like these he would talk to Allison but Allison was not anymore and yet again he was brought to the harsh truth of the ironical never-ending cycle. That made him to hate Beacon Hills even more, if that was possible.

\- 'Are you ready to talk?' Roger asked, carefully. Thomas laughed internally. If Roger knew what was going on behind all of this, he would probably be on his way to tell his mother call nearest asylum to come pick Thomas up and put him in straight jacket.

\- 'My parents dropped move bomb on me.' Thomas said, still panting. Roger came and reached out his hand. Thomas grasped it and got on his feet, ignoring the slightly bleeding knees and bruises on his arms. He took off the bandages and Roger exhaled.

\- 'When?' He nodded, understanding, yet never to know the full reason behind Thomas acting this way.

\- 'In two days.' Thomas said. He sat down on the leather couch and took out bottle of water out of Roger's cold box. He took down whole bottle, never realizing how thirsty he had been.

\- 'Damn.' Roger said. Thomas nodded. It was goodbye to his old life.

* * *

Chris had come to pick Thomas' family up at the airport. Thomas had refused to talk with his parents after the conversation and just silently sat at the back of car.

\- 'What's up with him?' Chris asked, frowning at Thomas' attitude. Cassandra didn't reply. She knew better rather than to bring up Thomas' problems for other people. Even more so if they involved. Raymond had already arrived ahead and made the arrangements with his workplace and Chris.

\- 'How have you been?' Cassandra asked. Thomas hurriedly put headphones in his ears and blasted music from his mp3 player. He tuned out Chris and Cassandra, looking straight out at Beacon Hills' woods. Moments later, he could swear he had seen glimpse of two red eyes in misty woods. _Welcome to the hell._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thomas woke at 6 am with a slight groan to his alarm clock. The dreaded day had arrived. It wasn't fear of not being accepted in the new school. It was the great urge to avoid any chance of meeting Scott or any of his friends but sadly universe worked the opposite way of the way you wanted it. The more you wanted something, the more the universe denied it.

He had found a nice trail in forest near his new home which he could use for jogging since canceling the membership had quite emptied his account for paying the fee of breaking the contract. Until he could find a part time job he was forced to trail the forest and use it for his exercises. At these times he missed Roger and his home gym even more. At the thought he flinched.

He changed in comfortable shorts and sleeveless shirt and pulled out his mp3 player. Quickly, he got downstairs, ignoring his mother's feeble attempts to make a morning conversation with him. He wanted to forgive her but at the moment he couldn't. Opened wounds were still fresh so to speak and he needed time. His mother noticed that too and didn't protest. She understood why it was a blow below the belt to her own son. His dad? Thomas was dead-set not to forgive him ever.

He disappeared behind house and found the trail, although he had to remember exactly where he had found it. As he had memorized the nature footprints he had marked on his way, it was relatively fast he had begun his jogging, mp3 blasting music. He focused on his breathing and leg movement, letting the music drown out his other thoughts.

As he looked to his left he slightly jumped.

\- 'Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!' Thomas exclaimed, pulling his headphones out. It was Chris Argent, Allison's father.

\- 'You know, it's dangerous to be out in the woods, even in daytime.' Chris said, meaningfully.

\- 'I think I can handle myself.' Thomas said, feeling slightly annoyed. Maybe Chris noticed maybe not the undercurrent in Thomas' voice, but he didn't care nonetheless.

\- 'Are you sure about that?'

\- 'Yeah.' Now Thomas was really annoyed. He just wanted to have his morning jog. He put his headphones back in his ears and giving one hard look to Chris he resumed his jog. Chris didn't stop Thomas and just looked as he disappeared deeper in woods, staying on trail. Neither Thomas nor Chris noticed there were set of red glowing eyes watching both of them but Chris was the one who heard the strange howling and he knew it was sign for things to unfold.

* * *

Hours later Thomas was on his way to school on his bike, which gladly was brought here from San Francisco without much argument from their parents, even though his father had mentioned he should sell it. That made Thomas even angrier as he had been the one to buy it in the first place not his father. So the movers brought it by truck while Thomas had flown in, already would be awaiting it.

He parked in school's parking lot, where there was another guy with a bike.

\- 'Nice ride.' The boy commented. Thomas gave curt nod and appraised the boy's ride.

\- 'Same goes for yours.' He said. The boy smirked from pride, evidently. _Feed your ego. Just go ahead._

\- 'The name's Jonathan.' Boy introduced himself and extended his arm for handshake.

\- 'Thomas.' He extended his own and they shook hands. As he touched other guy's arm, something weird happened in his stomach area. He felt as if some electrical spark hit his insides. Quickly, he withdrew his own hand and tried very hard not to blush. Jonathan was slightly brown toned with short fuzzy dark hair. He flashed a smile. Thomas gave a small one in return.

\- 'New around here?' Jonathan asked.

\- 'Yeah, moved here just about week ago.' Thomas nodded

\- 'That must've sucked.'

\- 'You have no idea.'

\- 'What year?'

\- 'Senior.' Thomas rolled his eyes. Jonathan gave a low whistle and laughed. He clapped on Thomas' shoulder.

\- 'Well, it's not so bad here, except for the death toll increase in last years.' Jonathan commented.

\- 'Would you believe if I said _that_ was the reason why I didn't want to move here?' Thomas asked, briefly.

\- 'Any sane person should be afraid but I guess you had no choice?'

\- 'Parents.'

\- 'You have to love them!' For a brief second there was silence as they both made faces to the evident sarcasm in Jonathan's voice and both laughed briefly.

\- 'Couldn't have said better myself.' Thomas commented.

\- 'Thanks. Well, I guess see you in class T.' Jonathan said and left. Thomas was left slightly confused. Was Jonathan senior also? Before he could ask, Jonathan was gone.

* * *

After short introduction by principal's assistant, Thomas sat at the back of the class, trying not to raise any unwanted stares towards him and yet part of class even managed to crane their necks backwards while teacher went on with class topic. Thomas lowered his head and began reading on the subject while listened to teacher. He tried hard to ignore the stares and yet a hand-written note found its way on his table.

 _Hey, new kid!_

Thomas snorted. Term _kid_ kind of did not apply to him. But he was game. He scribbled under the sentence:

 _Hey yourself, whoever you are._

He passed the note back to girl who had passed the note to him and watched as she passed it to someone else, lowering his gaze again. It didn't take time to feel the same note landing back on his table. He opened it.

 _Look to your left and few seats ahead._

Thomas raised his head and looked in the inclined direction. Jonathan was looking at him and smiling and gave a slight wave.

\- 'MISTER Trent, would you be so kind and pay attention to work?' Teacher noticed Jonathan's behavior and before Thomas was spotted he quickly took the note and crumpled it, putting it in his jeans pocket and went back to reading.

\- 'Sorry teach, won't happen again.' Jonathan said. He had husky-sort-of voice and Thomas noticed that. _He's straight. He has to be straight. PLEASE be straight!_

* * *

First day passed without any obstacles so to say and Thomas was getting ready to leave school. He was at his locker, putting the books in he didn't need for his tonight homework and glad he had to leave school with a noticeable less heavier school bag than he had arrived, since he did not what classes he had to take.

\- 'So, a cute guy like you walks in our classroom and our class' gay guy already takes notice.' A girl had walked up to him. Thomas looked at her, confused.

\- 'What are you talking about?' He asked, slightly frowning.

\- 'You know Jonathan, right? He's gay.' She chuckled. Thomas blushed. _Fuck!_

\- 'I um, I errr, didn't know.' Thomas blurted, hiding his face in locker, pretending to be looking for something.

\- 'You know, it's fine if you are gay. No one cares here.' She said. Thomas blushed even darker shade but didn't say anything. Was it that evident he himself liked boys?

\- 'I'm sorry, who are you again?' Thomas asked, trying to get the conversation on different topic.

\- 'Lydia. Lydia Martin.' She said and smiled. Thomas froze. That name rang a bell. A very, very heavy bell.

\- 'You… I have to go.' Thomas said in flat tone and closed his locker, locking it. He began walking when suddenly-

\- 'If you will go down the path you have chosen you will end up dead.' Lydia said, suddenly. Thomas spun around, sharply.

\- 'I'm sorry?' Thomas' eyes narrowed.

\- 'If you keep going down the pathway you have chosen, you will end up dead, like… like… someone close to you. I can't put a finger on it but there is something familiar about the aura you carry, like I have felt it somewhere…' Lydia kept going. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but stopped. It was useless. He knew about Lydia's freak powers but to have experienced them himself, was full-blown experience he didn't want. He once again turned around and feeling insecurity building within himself, left the school as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _As much as Thomas had tried to avoid thinking of what Lydia had said him earlier that day, he still had nightmares that night of shadows lurking near him. He had a feeling as if something was about to jump out to snatch him and that would be the end of him. In dream, he broke in sprint._

Next morning, Thomas woke sweating and shivering. He glanced in mirror and saw he was absolutely pale, ghostly pale. Dream was etched deeply in his memory. He was tempted to skip the jog and jump straight in hot shower but seeing as he had no substitute for the jog later on, he changed in his jogging clothes and disappeared in woods.

Even his morning jog didn't help him with all the music blasting in his ears. Flashes of the nightmare kept creeping in his mind, and showing up before his eyes. Feet just stopped moving, shutting down and Thomas bent to his legs and rested his hands on them while regained breath. His headphones fell out of his ears and that's when he heard it.

Somewhere near him, something growled. At first, it was deep, gentle rumble but gradually became louder. Thomas slowly straightened up, confused as to where was the sound coming from. Then, he saw it.

Thomas froze. Before his eyes was a black wolf, its fangs bared and looking straight at Thomas. Thomas couldn't lift his gaze from it, as if that would set the wolf off and it would launch itself on Thomas. It was hard to tell, who was hypnotizing who but both Thomas and the wolf just stood there, looking at each other. Thomas took step backwards.

That was a mistake. Wolf noticed the movement and launched itself upon Thomas and Thomas slipped and fell down.

\- 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!' Thomas screamed and automatically curled up, covering his face with his arms.

\- ' **RUN!** ' Someone near him half-growled, half-shouted and there was a low thud. Thomas quickly uncoiled and saw something human-shape hitting wolf in mid-jump and both tumbled away, locked together in a struggle, out of the view. He didn't need to be said that twice so he quickly got to his feet and half stumbling, half swearing ran.

When he got back home, he quickly bolted the doors and pushed himself against wall, recovering. His mom had left for work already, so he was grateful he was all alone. Slowly, his gasps and pants evened and he regained control of his own breathing. _That was too close for my own comfort._ Thomas grimaced and fear turned to panic, panic to nervousness and nervousness back to normal. His legs slightly wobbly from adrenaline hit, he slowly slouched upstairs to his bathroom to take a hot shower before school.

* * *

Seniors had free period on Tuesday and it was exactly before Sports lesson. He knew coach was planning lacrosse tryouts as it was placed on notice board. This sports lesson could be avoided by those, who didn't want to, so Thomas was more than happy to get another free period. First free period he spent outside under shade of a tree, doing his English Literature homework.

\- 'Hey, Thomas, right?' Said a voice above him. Thomas looked up and noticed a guy standing and looking down at him.

\- 'Umm, yeah. What's up?'

\- 'You forgot this earlier.' The guy handed him his mp3 player and the headphones.

\- 'Oh, thanks! Damn, I completely forgot about it! Where did you-' but he broke mid-question because he remembered exactly where he had left it. Thomas looked once again at the guy and the guy flinched as he saw Thomas' expression – it was pure terror.

\- 'Easy Thomas, I am no-' but Thomas was not listening. He had already scrambled on his feet and backing away.

\- 'You're McCall, aren't you.' He said it in a flat tone, as a statement not question.

\- 'How do you know my name?' the guy asked, confused.

\- 'It was you this morning.' Thomas said, backing away even more.

\- 'I don't know what you are talking about.' Scott said, his expression perfectly smooth.

\- ' _Don't lie to me. You were the one who rammed in that wolf this morning because I clearly remember I forgot my mp3 player in forest!_ ' Thomas half-hissed, half whispered. Scott raised his hand palms forward.

\- 'Thomas, don't freak, it's okay just list-' Scott began but Thomas cut him off.

\- 'I know exactly who you are, _mutt_ and please tell your _other freaks_ to stay away from me!' Thomas exclaimed and panted. Scott stood there, his expression frozen.

\- 'Thomas, if you are talking about Lydia, she can't control her powers-' but Scott stopped himself. How could he be so careless and just speak out about Lydia?!

\- 'I know she can't because she's a banshee-in-training but that does not give her the right to threaten me!' Thomas turned around and ran. He didn't look back at Scott, he just wanted to disappear, he wanted to cry. Tears threatened to overflow just about any second out of frustration and anger. He ran inside and ducked in bathroom and nearest cubicle.

Seconds later, someone else came in.

\- 'Thomas, I know you are here.' Scott said, calmly. Thomas froze but didn't speak. He was not about to give himself away he was here. 'I can hear your heartbeat Thomas. You are scared, angry and…' Scott said but there was something else. He could feel something else emitting from Thomas, a sad, full of sorrow feeling. Scott stopped.

\- 'McCall, please, go away.' Thomas said. He couldn't face him. He was too scared and too wounded. It all both mixed up with anger he felt towards him and his friends he could not control. He whimpered.

\- 'You are mourning.' Scott stated. Thomas gave a shaking hard sarcasm laughter.

\- 'No shit, Sherlock!' Thomas exclaimed. He walked out of the cubicle; his head up, looking straight at Scott, his palms balled in fists and body slightly shaking.

\- 'I can help you.' Scott said. Thomas shook his head violently.

\- 'Help me? HELP ME?! Like you tried to help Alli-' but Thomas gasped and broke mid-sentence. Scott's eyes narrowed. He looked at Thomas, silent for a moment, Thomas still shaking. Slowly, dawn crossed Scott's face.

\- ' _Lydia did say something about familiar aura…._ ' He whispered and his eyes went wide. It clicked. Somehow, all of the pieces clicked.

\- 'Took you a while, mutt!' Thomas said and ran out of bathroom. Scott didn't follow.

* * *

Thomas wanted to go straight home. He didn't care about breaking his attendance already in second day of school but this was too much. Scott had pressed on pressure point and it all overflowed. His feelings went everywhere.

\- 'Hi T-' a familiar voice greeted Thomas but didn't finish as noticed look on Thomas' face. He saw the pain it contained. Jonathan grabbed Thomas by arm.

\- 'LET ME GO!' Thomas shouted and aimed punch straight for Jonathan's face. Jonathan easily caught his other arm and held it in strong but gentle grip. Thomas tried to shake them free but couldn't. He knew when his emotions were in control he was too weak.

\- 'It's okay, Thomas.' Jonathan just said. Thomas looked at Jonathan, his expression torn between confusion and pain.

\- 'Jonathan, let me go!' Thomas tried again, to no avail. It was as if he was talking to a walk, a human wall. Jonathan looked back in Thomas' face, trying to find something, anything but could not see past the both expressions he had. Jonathan let Thomas go and Thomas without looking back, left.

When Thomas got home for second time that day, he just collapsed. He sat down on floor in kitchen, curled up and locked his legs in tight grip and pushed his face between his knees. It took almost no time at all when first sobs broke out of his chest and came out as sharp gasps. _I hate you McCall, I hate you!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thomas had clambered in his bed, taking the Math notes and book with him, doing the homework. When his mother got home from work, he expected to be yelled about ditching school but oddly enough, she didn't say anything so he was free to get up to his room. He had finally managed to be deep in Math homework, when there was a sharp knock on his doors.

\- 'Mom, can we talk later, please? I'm doing homework.' Thomas said, not raising his head from book. No one replied except there was another knock. Thomas sighed. 'Who is it?' he said and glanced the doors.

\- ' _It's Chris._ ' Voice said. Thomas frowned but went to open doors.

\- 'Hey.' Thomas said and stepped out of the way for Chris to come in. Chris did so.

\- 'I see you have made it your den.' Chris laughed. Thomas frowned but gave his room one apprehensive look. There were stuff everywhere.

\- 'Oh, crap! I really need to tidy up.' He muttered and took few stuff up from floor to put on table.

\- 'Hey, you should've seen my room when I was your age.' Chris said. Thomas smiled. _Boys will be boys._

\- 'Point taken Chris but I really need to tidy it up.' Thomas said.

\- 'Hey, it's your room now. When Allison was here she was so tidy.' Chris said, absentmindedly.

\- 'Wait… you mean… this was her room?' Thomas gasped. Now he gave the room another look. He could see past his mess and imagine Allison sitting to desk and typing her e-mail to Thomas or doing some reading, whether homework or personal favorite books.

\- 'Yeah.' Chris nodded and looked Thomas. He was still staring the desk, deep in thoughts. 'So your mother called me and she wanted me to talk to you.' That brought Thomas back to reality. He sighed but went to sit on bed. It was inescapable so why not now?

\- 'Chris, the thing is, I really… I really hate beacon hills.' Thomas stated, not looking directly Chris in eyes.

\- 'Uh-huh.' Chris frowned. Thomas looked at him.

\- 'I don't know how to explain it.' But he did. Really, he did. He could throw everything he had to say about Scott, about his friends, about Chris himself, about whole supernatural world that seemed to be centre here.

\- 'Your father wanted to protect you.' Chris said.

\- 'Do not... Just don't mention me my father.' Thomas said in flat voice. Chris recoiled.

\- 'Woah there kiddo!' Chris looked at him, confused even more.

\- 'Chris, I just… I miss Allison.' Thomas looked at Chris and for umpteenth time Thomas was on verge of crying. Chris' eyes went wide with shock.

\- 'You know that inappropriate to have those kind of feelings for your cousin.' Chris said with disgust.

\- 'Wait, woah, woah, Chris back off! No, I was not in love with Allison, are you insane?!' Thomas said, wiping away tears and laughing out loud. Chris relaxed.

\- 'Oh, good. I was worried for a second there.' Chris exhaled. Thomas rolled his eyes.

\- 'I just miss her as my best friend. She was always there for me, you know. Back in San Francisco and even when you moved here to Beacon Hills. We kept and contact and Allison needed someone to talk to and she… she told me everything.' Thomas finished. He carefully assessed Chris' reaction. Chris was sitting on chair, frozen.

\- 'Everything? As in-?'

\- 'Everything. McCall, his friends, wolves, banshees, and... family business.' Thomas nodded.

\- 'Huh. So you know about your family.'

\- 'I know about you and hunting supernatural creatures.'

\- 'No, I mean _whole_ family.' Chris said. It was Thomas' turn to freeze in shock.

\- 'Uhmmm…' Thomas did not know what to say.

\- 'Your parents are hunters too.' Chris said. Thomas looked at Chris in confusion, for second time in two weeks waiting for someone to spring a belated 'April fools' joke. But as first time, it never came. Thomas felt anger building up from within.

\- 'So you mean all those times my father went to do construction work, he really was hunting something?' Thomas asked.

\- 'That's what he told you, huh? Yeah, he is. And in fact, he is so right now.' Chris nodded.

\- 'Unbelievable…' Thomas muttered. He didn't know how to react to this. It seemed everything – Allison's death, his moving, Beacon Hills was just recoiling back at Thomas and hitting with new strength with pile of family secrets on top of it all. So both his mother and father were involved and that night Chris probably told his mother the real reason behind Allison's death.

\- 'From my experience keeping secrets AND dragging others into them is bad. You deserve to know. You deserve to know you are in danger.' Chris said.

\- 'I'm in danger?' disbelief colored his tone. Chris took out a picture of his pocket.

\- 'Remember this?' He showed him the picture. Thomas gasped as he saw his old home ceiling and blood-written words.

\- 'I had forgotten about this.' Thomas said, silently. Chris nodded.

\- 'Whoever was in your room that day, is believed to live in Beacon Hills.' Chris said. And it all clicked. If his father had found out about this, then it meant he wanted to keep a closer look on Thomas and also protect him by being close, in case whoever was out there, hunting for Thomas evaded the trap and went back to San Francisco after him.

\- 'Chris, can I ask you something?' Thomas somehow managed to break through his own brain which was overflowing with all the information.

\- 'Go ahead.'

\- 'Do you know where I can punch a bag?' Thomas asked innocently. Chris laughed.

* * *

Moments later, Thomas was following Chris to the basement.

\- 'Good thing I didn't get rid of this.' He said, and flipped the light switch on. Huge smile broke across Thomas' face as he saw gym equipment stashed in basement, ready for using. He also noticed back door but he didn't ask about that.

\- 'I'll use it a lot and take care of it.' Was all Thomas could say. His fists were already itching to punch the bag. Chris just laughed.

\- 'You really are more like Argent.' Chris said. Thomas ignored the comment and was already darting upstairs to change the clothes.

* * *

He spent hours that night, punching, lifting weights, stretching, pushing and pulling, but most of it was dedicated to punching. His mp3 blared in his ears as he spared none of his berserk feelings smashing into the punching bag, sweating. He finally felt normal, after two days of utterly being destroyed my secrets, unwanted people in his life and most of it all his own feelings, it felt good to be able punch something, even if his palms were now bleeding. Someone took one of his headphones out of his ear. Thomas turned to look.

\- 'Dinner's ready.' His mom announced, looking at Thomas, concerned.

\- 'I'll jump in quick shower first.' Thomas said, and took the other out of his ear and switched the music off. Cassandra kept watching Thomas.

\- 'Something wrong?' She asked, looking at him. She had never seen him with his guard down because when Thomas was punching the bag, he gave it all at it and didn't spare anything. So there they stood, looking at each other and Thomas could finally tell calmly about how he felt but all that came out was:

\- 'Mom, I'm gay.'


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night was long. He had jumped in a shower, trying to make though as fast as he could but hot water unknotted his stiff muscles after heavy workout and all the dried blood was washed from his knuckles. The bruised had not covered with thick blood yet but he could work with it. He barely felt the stinging. In the end, he got out of shower, in defeat and after changing in his normal, casual clothes he went down to have dinner with his mother.

There she was, smiling as if Christmas had come early. Her son had finally opened up and told her something, whereas Thomas felt that was just the easiest part of his mind he could share. Everything was in one huge ball in his mind, unable to dissolve it in manageable threads on connection. It all was way too much; too much he could scream on top of his lungs and yet, it would just deepen his frustration.

\- 'Honestly I am surprised it took you THIS LONG to tell me.' She chuckled. Thomas just rolled his eyes and yet small chuckle escaped his own lips. He was surprised how easy she took the news in, as if she was just expecting that to happen. Then again, if she truly was a hunter as Chris had told him, then her senses were sharp and deduction was a strong suit. Thomas had never said anything about girls, nor did he ever have any over. That alone was enough of reason to suspect. Thomas sighed – he had changed and yet stayed the same.

Tea cup he held in his arm slowly has begun to cool off. He liked his tea warm but right now his mind was elsewhere. _What would Allison say if I told her I had said the truth to my mom?_ The answer would be easy – she would be proud. Gradually, Thomas was becoming stronger, after all these years and yet he wanted to know the truth behind Allison's death but he had to look past his hatred towards _McCall & co. _Thomas groaned loudly and his head dropped on the counter.

\- 'Ow.' Thomas said and laughed.

* * *

Roughly month passed since that day. Thomas walked about, did jogging in mornings, now rarely since autumn evidently had come and it was cooler. It was alright since he had now his own personal gym to use. _If Roger was here, even he would be jealous of the setup I have._ At the thought he chuckled and brushed it off in instant. He had thought of visiting San Francisco on his break but highly doubted would be allowed. His life had become the centre of supernatural but his parents did not know he knew.

His father had called few times, just to basically ask about him, checking up if he was still alive. He knew this from casual sneak-listening from upstairs home line phone as the second was installed purely for his needs. There was no one to call to and no one would call him.

Often his thoughts would return to Jonathan and the day he completely had lost it. Just a second day in new school and everyone probably thought he was a whacko of sorts with some mental disorder. Maybe that would keep everyone off his back. Just maybe.

At school he went about as usual; greetings here and there, conversations about sports events, casual lacrosse practice visit to look how everyone prepared, including Scott and his friends. Somehow his reason had broken through him and told him Scott used to be normal teenager and Scott didn't choose to become a werewolf. He dragged Allison with him, as he feel in love with her but then again her family would've eventually brought her up to speed and turned into a hunter. Even after her mother's death, she chose to come back because as they say: ' _Once you are in, you are in. It's hard to say no afterwards and walk out with it leaving a mark on you mentally. It's just as it is, you are branded and there is nothing you can do about it._ ' You could try to walk out as many times as you could but supernatural would just become daily basis. Small part of Thomas still wanted to blame Scott. He and Scott or any of his friends had not talked to him. There still was Lydia's warning:

' _If you keep going down the pathway you have chosen, you will end up dead, like… like… someone close to you. I can't put a finger on it but there is something familiar about the aura you carry, like I have felt it somewhere…'_

He understood she was talking about Allison but ' _the pathway you have chosen_ ' still eluded him. He was supposed to die by his own choice. _**What**_ choice? It irked him even more. And then again, in the end, Allison chose to stay by Scott because she loved Scott and Scott most probably tried to keep Allison safe.

Thomas had watched the past month Scott from afar. He was dating his girlfriend, talking with his friends, sometimes serious, sometimes laughing but he could still see part of him missing Allison. Scott missed her in his own way, lover's way and his girlfriend was fine with it. She understood he had lost someone dear to him. He had heard few conversations between them all..

* * *

Thomas was walking to the next class when someone rushed into him. Thomas fell down, his books scattering about him.

\- 'Damn, I am so sorry!' Scott said and ducked down to help Thomas up and gather his books. Thomas got up on his own but gladly accepted Scott's help on getting books.

\- 'It's alright, it was my own fault.'

\- 'No I should've watched where I was going.' Scott apologized. Thomas sighed.

\- 'Scott, we have to-' Thomas began but another set of running footsteps interrupted.

\- 'Scott, come on, they found another body!' A guy Thomas remembered from class exclaimed as showed up from behind the corner ahead of him and Scott. Thomas took a wild guess him being Stiles and he was right.

\- 'Stiles, just give me a second.' Scott replied and turned back to Thomas.

\- 'Go.' Was all Thomas said. He knew this was important, supernatural important. Scott opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind mid way and closed it, quickly turning around and following Stiles. Thomas stood there rooted to his place until bell took his attention. It rang beginning of lesson and he was late.

When Jonathan received slight nudge on his shoulder from Lydia behind him, he was surprised. She handed him a crumpled note, while teacher had back to them and was explaining the new Math theory they were beginning with the lesson while writing on blackboard. Jonathan opened the note:

 _Can I come over tonight? I need help with Math._

Lydia smirked. She had read the note already, **obviously**. Jonathan remembered the handwriting. He smiled slightly.

 _Dude, this pick-up line is such a cliché!_

He handed the note back to Lydia and swiftly turned back around, paying attention to teacher as he turned around just about at the same time as Jonathan did and his eyes fell upon Jonathan as he kept on explaining. Jonathan didn't give away any emotion nor muscle twitch and took down the notes. Teacher had turned back to blackboard but there was no response from the note. He turned towards Lydia but she just shrugged and was already half-way solving the given example on blackboard. Jonathan frowned and took pre-prepared sheet of small paper from his Math book and quickly scribbled on it:

 _I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. I'll give you directions. Come around about 8 pm. I have lacrosse practice after lessons._

Underneath, he scribbled his address and quickly handed the note to Lydia. She quickly passed the note further and Jonathan waited, while was solving the example himself. It didn't take him long to feel another slight tap on his shoulder. He snatched the note out of Lydia's hand and heard her quickly masking snort with a slight cough. _Way to go Lydia._ He quickly managed to stuff the note between his thighs.

\- 'Is everything okay miss Martin?' Teacher asked.

\- 'Yeah, just dry throat, sorry mister Rendell.' She replied quickly. Jonathan had leaned over his notes, trying to ignore teacher but he could feel his eyes on back of his head. He quickly finished solving the example and straightened back up.

When the bell rang, he quickly disappeared out of class, going to his locker. He opened it, put the books in and finally read the note:

 _See you later._

He raised his head just in time to notice Thomas disappear out through school doors.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thomas got home to find his mom was there too. He was thinking about tonight and the move he had just done. Deep inside it just jumped between 'yes' and 'no' as a very bouncy ball when he understood he had already made his move. Then again, small voice at the back of his brain nudged him to call it off.

\- 'Thomas, can you go get groceries from store?' She asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Thomas blushed.

\- 'W-Wha..?' Thomas, asked, confused, not even listening. His mother chuckled.

\- 'Honestly! From your expression it's like as if you were in lo-' but as she kept looking in Thomas' face and noticing he was getting shade redder she figured she had nailed it. Thomas inhaled, remembering he needed oxygen.

\- 'M-Mom what did you want?' He asked, his voice shaking.

\- 'Groceries. Please?' She said and handed him money. Thomas took it and went back outside, leaving his schoolbag in hallway. He took his bicycle instead of motorbike.

* * *

It was great weather outside, if not counting the fact it was October, In fact, it was unusually warm for October yet no one objected, not even Thomas. It was good to ride without his jacket. When he rode past Sheriff's station, he noticed Stiles coming out from it. Scott was nowhere to be seen. Thomas stopped his bike.

\- 'Hey, Stiles!' Thomas shouted. Stiles stopped, creased his forehead but came towards Thomas.

\- 'Thomas, right?' He asked. Thomas extended his arm for handshake. Stiles took it and shook once.

\- 'So did you find the body?' Thomas asked. Stiles' eyes narrowed.

\- 'What body?' Stiles, asked, confused.

\- 'The one you talked about in school when Scott-' but Thomas looked at Stiles whose face became even more confused.

\- 'I haven't been today at school. I had to go in for doc appointment.' Stiles said.

\- 'But you were there! Scott and I kind of slammed into each other and then you came running and urged Scott to follow you.' Thomas explained. Stiles looked at Thomas as if he was crazy.

\- 'It wasn't me.' Stiles said. Thomas' eyes went wide.

\- 'But then who…?'

\- 'Or what! Damn it!' Stiles exclaimed and took out his phone and dialed Scott. Stiles became more and more worried as no one was picking up.

\- 'Voice mail?' Thomas asked. Stiles nodded.

\- 'I have to find him.'

\- 'I'll come with you.'

\- 'Why in the world do you think-'

\- 'Stiles, it is not discussable! I am coming with you and that's that!'

\- 'Fine, get in the jeep.' Stiles said and jumped in. Thomas left his bike at Sheriff station's parking lot and jumped in Stile's jeep, completely forgetting about groceries and tonight's visit to Jonathan.

* * *

Thomas sat silent in Stiles' car while Stiles was trying to reach Scott over phone. It was still going to his voice mail. Then he called someone else.

\- 'Kira, has Scott called you?' Kira was Scott's girlfriend and another supernatural creature. Thomas looked outside the window and watched as they were driving into forest. He tuned out the Stiles' phone conversation and watched as forest flew by. Then, he noticed pair of red eyes.

\- 'Stiles, stop, STOP!' Thomas shouted and Stiles slammed on brakes.

\- 'What? What did you see?' Stiles asked. Thomas pointed between trees. Stiles saw it too. Both of them got out of car.

When they got to place where they had seen the red eyes, no one was there. Whoever was there had been gone.

\- 'That was not Scott.' Stiles said.

\- 'How do you know?' Thomas asked, confused.

\- 'He wouldn't have run away.' Stiles said but then flinched. He had talked with Thomas so casually; just giving away Scott was a werewolf and alpha at that. Thomas guessing what was behind Stiles' expression chuckled.

\- 'Would you relax? I know all about you, as in general, about all of you.' Thomas said. Stiles frowned.

\- 'How do you know exactly? And since when do you care about Scott? Last I heard you had called him 'mutt' and that you hated him.' Stiles asked. It was slightly uncomfortable for Thomas but they both knew sooner or later it had to be addressed.

\- 'How do I know? Allison told me. How do I know Allison? She was my cousin. Yes, Allison Argent was my cousin.'

When they were back in car, Stiles looked at Thomas. He was shocked, yet that explained a lot of things.

\- 'So, when you say you are a cousin to Allison you mean-' Stiles began, still unable to believe his ears.

\- 'Yeah, I mean exactly like that. I am her cousin, well was her cousin. And she told me everything about you guys.' Thomas responded.

\- 'I didn't expect her to have a cousin.' Stiles blurted out.

\- 'Maybe that's because no one asked?' Thomas laughed.

\- 'So how come you hate us?' Stiles asked. Thomas sighed.

\- 'I just… When Allison first told me about you guys, she was scared. It felt like you dragged her between all of this. And her family didn't encourage otherwise. Yeah, they tried to keep her from dating Scott but with the whole hunter thing gunning after supernatural creatures, they still pulled her even deeper. First her aunt was killed by Peter Hale and then her mother had done suicide… She just… she just kept going even after then and then…' Thomas inhaled. 'She died. I always figured supernatural would catch up to her. I just don't know… how she died. I mean, I blamed Scott for that, for pulling her in, I blamed her parents but in the end, even after when she left for France, she returned and came back to all of this.' Thomas stared straight out the window as Stiles was driving the car. Stiles was silent. He had gone slightly pale.

\- 'Scott cared for Allison. He tried to keep her away from all of this but she loved him and tried to protect him. She was the one coming back even after everything. They broke up but yet she still… and then…' Stiles went silent. He was reluctant to go on. Memories of that time still haunted him, even though he didn't remember much himself, only after he was pulled out of it.

\- 'Stiles, what happened? How did Allison die?' Thomas asked silently. Stiles went even paler. He was afraid to tell.

\- 'When the sacrifices happened, we Allison, Scott and I had to do something because our parents were captured. All three of us were in state between life and death for 16 hours to do so and things happened. For a while, I couldn't read and I had horrible nightmares. Scott was scared of turning Alpha, paranoid he might not be able control the wolf form and go on a killing spree. Allison lost her ability to aim and was seeing her dead aunt everywhere, which, by the way is still alive and out there running, waiting for a chance to kill us, almost ending up killing Lydia and Isaac-' Stiles said but Thomas interrupted.

\- 'Wow, wowowowow, back up for a sec, Kate is ALIVE?!' Thomas exclaimed.

\- 'Yeah, she basically thinks we killed Allison and is out there to kill everyone just because supernatural creatures and yet she is one herself now.' Stiles said.

\- 'And I thought I am holding grudges.' Thomas sighed.

\- 'You're golden, compared to her.' Stiles said.

\- 'No kidding.' Thomas said. He went silent again, urging Stiles to continue. With deep breath Stiles did so.

\- 'And we became vulnerable, particularly me. That was when Kira showed up and for a while we thought she was evil but it turned out I was possessed by this evil spirit called Nogitsune. Kira's mother had summoned these spirits called Oni, who were supposed to find Nogitsune and kill him. They marked us off one by one searching who was it and then off and on I was conscious whereas Nogitsune within me was getting stronger and taking control of my body. We were separated thanks to Scott and Lydia but Nogitsune had found a way to get Oni to its side and… Allison had found a way to kill the Oni. It was silver. It acted a poison to them. She managed to get an arrow in one of the Oni, killing it but another killed her.' Stiles finished. Thomas stared out through window, silent tears streaming down his face. He finally had found out about Allison's death and now he could say his goodbyes, completely. He didn't blame Styles, he couldn't blame Stiles. Stiles didn't want this to happen and Thomas perfectly understood this. _Goodbye, Allison…._

Back in Beacon Hills Lydia went in trance, while doing her homework. She felt it building deep within her and yet she couldn't control it. Lydia Martin shrieked her banshee shriek – someone was supposed to die **.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Both Stiles and Thomas were quiet in car, while Stiles kept driving. Thomas had no idea where they were going but Stiles seemed to know where exactly he was going. Surely enough, Stiles killed the engine.

\- 'Where are we?' Thomas asked, confused.

\- 'Since we are here, might as well show you the place.' Stiles said and opened jeep driver's side doors and exited the vehicle. Thomas followed Stiles' example and left the jeep too.

\- 'Show me what, exactly?' Thomas asked silently. Stiles began leading the way and Thomas followed. They hiked through woods for a while in silence, not speaking. Thomas knew something was on Stiles' mind but didn't question it and yet Scott was still missing. _We should be looking for Scott._

\- 'It was just few minutes ago I figured I was coming to this place unconsciously again. In supernatural world, there is reason for everything and you just learn to stop questioning it after a while, yet whenever something happens, the answers are a must.' Stiles said and came to a sudden stop. Thomas stood side by side with Stiles and looked where Stiles was looking. It was nighttime but the eyes were used to it and almost-full moon gave light enough through spread-out trees to see the way.

There it was – it was a rather large tree stump. The tree that was there must have been very huge for it to be cut down and this stump was left in its place. It looked old and withered yet somehow Thomas felt energy from it. Energy that was drawing him to it and also it all felt so familiar. The energy that came from it was so surreal yet he thought he remembered it from somewhere.

\- 'It feels so oddly… familiar.' Thomas said silently, looking mesmerized at the tree stump.

\- 'Familiar, how? You've seen this stump before?' Stiles asked, looking at Thomas.

\- 'No, it's—it's the energy coming from the stump. I have felt it somewhere before..

\- 'What energy?'

\- 'From the stump. Don't you feel it?' Thomas looked at Stiles. Stiles was confused.

\- 'What, do you mean like vibes or something? No, I don't feel anything, not really.' Stiles shrugged. Thomas frowned. His forehead creased as he was looking at the stump and was trying to remember where he had felt the energy. It was vague but he felt something was pulling at the wire deep within his mind, trying to get his attention. _Was it a hallucination or was it a dream?_

With a sudden gasp Thomas' eyes darted in focus and back to Stiles. His eyes went wide with shock as he remembered. It _**was**_ a dream, precisely a dream! It was that night, the first night after first day at school he was dreaming of shadows chasing him through the forest scaring him to death and he wanted to run – run away as fast as he could to escape whatever was coming at him. At the time it didn't seem relevant but now, the faint elusive pull the energy gave was telling him something. He wasn't exactly _**running away**_ but he was running _**towards the slight pull**_.

\- 'It was that night. After Lydia had told me about my death I had a dream..' Thomas said.

\- 'Lydia what now?' Stiles asked.

\- 'Didn't she tell you?' Thomas asked in disbelief.

\- 'No, she hasn't told me anything…' Stiles said but paused for a second. '…yet she had been talking with Scott about something as of late. So it must be you they were talking about.' Stiles concluded.

\- 'So what Lydia said was that if I kept following the path I have chosen I'd end up dead like someone close to me.' Thomas said.

\- 'Close being-'

\- '-Allison, yes.'

\- 'But then what of the path?' Stiles asked.

\- 'Wish I knew Stiles. It scared me so much I dreamt of someone chasing after me.' Thomas said, silently.

\- 'And that's where you remember the vibe from?'

\- 'Yeah, exactly.' Thomas nodded and they both looked at the stump.

\- 'It's called the Nemeton.' Stiles said.

\- 'H-Huh?'

\- 'There used to be this large tree druids used for various rituals and the tree was cut down but ever since we connected to the stump in our between-life-and-death state, we resurfaced its beacon ability for supernatural creatures.' Stiles said.

\- 'So what you are saying is that this stump draws supernatural?' Thomas asked.

\- 'Yeah.' Stiles nodded.

\- 'Then… what am I?' Thomas asked. Stiles froze for a second. He hadn't considered this fact. Usually he heard of supernatural creatures to see the actual stump in their dreams, visions or what other states there was but to feel its energy-

\- 'I don't know but whatever the case, it's just the beginning.' Stiles said.

\- 'S-Stiles…. U-ugh…' suddenly a voice said behind them. Thomas and Stiles turned around.

\- ' _ **SCOTT!**_ ' Both exclaimed and rushed to Scott's side. Scott fell down on his knees and both Thomas and Stiles took him each by his arms and wrapped around their necks and pushed him up. Scott screamed from pain.

\- 'You… you are bleeding!' Thomas exclaimed, noticing the dark wet damp t-shirt he remembered from earlier this morning Scott had worn. It was cut in chest area, precisely torn. 'He isn't healing, why isn't he healing?!' Thomas shouted worried.

\- 'He's losing a lot of blood!' Stiles exclaimed and dragged him towards the jeep with Thomas' help. Scott groaned all the way, barely keeping himself awake. Even with the moonlight Thomas could tell he was pale, way too pale.

\- 'We need to get him to hospital.' Thomas said.

\- ' _N-No—t-the clinic- Alan-_ ' Scott barely speaking above whisper said.

\- 'Scott, we won't make it to the clinic in time!' Stiles said, getting Scott in back seat. Scott fell down across the seat, unable to pull himself up. His eyes rolled at the back of his head and he passed out.

\- 'Stiles, go, go GO GO GO GO!' Thomas yelled, seeing as Stiles clambered in the driver's seat and slammed the doors shut. Thomas jumped next to him and Stiles roared the jeep's engine to life with the key, sped off.

Thomas put the fingers covered in blood to his nose and sniffed them.

\- 'Is blood supposed to smell like this and be this dark?' Thomas asked. Stiles sniffed his own hand.

\- 'It's wolfsbane! Damn it! No wonder Scott isn't healing! We need to clean that wound out!' Stiles exclaimed.

\- 'Clean it out? What, why?' Thomas was worried. Stiles gritted his teeth.

\- 'Wolfsbane is like a poison to werewolves! If it's not gotten out-' Stiles exclaimed and took a deep breath.

\- 'He is dying, isn't he?' Thomas said, horrified.

\- 'There is first aid somewhere in the back. You need to clean the wound out!' Stiles said. Thomas gulped once but clambered somehow to the backseat from the front and looked for the first aid. His hands were shaking but Scott was dying and he was the only one who could help him right now. He found the first aid and rummaged through it to find the necessary fluid. He tore the shirt apart and poured the fluid on the wound. It turned white bubbling and Scott's eyes flashed open, roaring. He bolted upright, his eyes burning with the red Alpha's and glared at Thomas. Thomas froze but Stiles had managed to wedge one arm behind and pressed against Scott's chest.

\- 'Easy there buddy, he wants to help you.' Stiles said. Scott relaxed and slumped back down. Thomas poured some more, making Scott to grit his teeth in pain and to keep himself from roaring again.

\- 'How much longer?!' Thomas exclaimed, putting on a primitive bandage on Scott's wound. Scott was sweating bullets but panting, being awake again.

\- 'I'm driving Thomas, I am driving! It's not exactly easy!' Stiles said, just now getting back to road. From here it was just the drive to hospital. Stiles looked towards them in mirror. 'Whatever you do, keep him awake!'

\- 'This will hurt like hell Scott!' Thomas said and applied pressure to bandage. Scott gritted his teeth again.

\- 'It's Nogitsune… Nogitsune's back!' Scott shouted. Both Stiles and Thomas froze, the only difference being Stiles going Scott's shade of pale…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thomas and Stiles, carrying Scott basically stumbled in the hospital

\- 'WE NEED HELP!' Stiles croaked as loud as he could being without breath. Closest nurse noticed Scott and shouted something about 'Melissa'. Thomas' vision was blurry from exhaustion but he still did his best to keep Scott supported. He looked at Scott and gasped – in the light he looked even worse than in woods. Nurses came with movable cart bed and put Scott on it.

\- 'SCOTT?! Scott! Scott, can you hear me?' A woman in nurse's clothes shouted in pleading voice as she rushed to the cart and helped drag it deeper in hospital. Stiles stood up and looked back at Thomas questioning him with a look.

\- 'G-Go… he n-needs you…' Thomas gasped without breath and pushed himself up to go sit on a nearby chair. Stiles got up and ran after the cart bed on which Scott was being dragged. Thomas was clearly dazed. Suddenly, it all just had turned upside down.

He felt numb. There were absolutely no thoughts, no feelings no nothing within him. That's what you call shock, to say the least. He looked at his palms, trying to raise them up but as he raised his arms, they were shaking uncontrollably. Then, he finally saw through it.

He finally saw the dark blood on his hands, he finally saw how much of Scott's blood was on him, as he glanced down his shirt was all smeared with the dark blood but he had managed to clean most of the wolfsbane out of the wound. Helpless, he glanced at the doors that separated registration from rest of the hospital and thought of Scott who was probably undergoing surgery or something.

He didn't know how much time had passed as there was no clock visible in registration. Maybe he just didn't try hard enough to find one because he was scared. What if he failed? What if wolfsbane had done the undeniable damage? What if Scott was dying? He left sick.

Thomas pushed himself up and went to WC to try and clean his hands at least. The blood on his hands had dried and he desperately wanted to get it off, yet he knew the shirt he had on him right now was to be thrown out. It was damaged beyond cleaning. He sighed.

 **Thomas….**

 _Thomas froze as he was washing his hands furiously to get the blood off. Everything was silent, not a person in sight in cubicles but clearly he thought someone had called his name. He returned to wash his hands but somehow was unable to clean the blood off._

 **Thomas…**

 _He ignored the voice second time and continued to wash the blood but the more he washed it seemed to be going down the drain yet his hands stayed bloody. He gasped, going in panic, trying to wash the blood quicker but it stayed on his arms. Then, instead of water running from the faucet, blood the same dark tone began running from the faucet. Thomas screamed and jumped back._

 _Suddenly, he felt cold. To be exactly, he felt a cold stream of air at back of his neck, making his hair on neck stand. Then, he heard soft growling and Thomas jumping, turned around. There was no one behind him only thin air. He turned once again around and found himself standing in front of Nemeton back in forest._

 _Did he even leave the forest? He thought he did. He tried to recite that night's happenings deep within in his mind, how he met Stiles in town, how they together went to look for Scott, how they found Nemeton and bleeding Scott, how they got him in car and drove him off. Had he returned to forest unconsciously? This had to be dream._

 _-_ _ **'Thomas…'**_ _same voice called out to him, now clearer than ever. Someone was calling out to him, someone, or something was trying to get his attention badly, for some reason. Then, he saw it._

 _He saw a shadow suddenly rising up from behind the Nemeton. Same shadow that was chasing him in that dream after Lydia spoke to him. Was this a dream? Could it possibly be a dream?_

 _Thomas wanted to turn around and run but felt he couldn't. He looked down and saw tree roots covering his feet, holding him tight down to the ground, unable to move. Thomas bent down trying to break the roots off his feet but he couldn't. The roots were steely clasped around his feet._

 _-_ _ **'You have something I need, Thomas.'**_ _The voice said. Thomas' stare snapped upwards back to Nemeton and there it was – something unnatural standing on top of Nemeton, its face covered in bandages and teeth looking sharp as razors. It was dark but moonlight was somehow focused on the creature, human-like standing on the Nemeton._

 _\- 'Who are you?!' Thomas spoke, clearly. It was so vivid, so real. Thomas could control his actions, except for being able to run. He wanted to break free and run as fast as he could._

 _-_ _ **'I think you know that already.'**_ _The voice half-growled, half-sneered at Thomas. He knew? How could Thomas know who or what it was? He saw the being for the first time in his life, yet he still tried to talk himself into natural explanation – this was only just a dream. Horrible, horrible dream._

 _But then, he remembered something. What had Scott said when he finally came back to consciousness?_

It's Nogitsune… Nogitsune's back!

 _Thomas was about to speak the name when he felt something familiar. Something very, very warm and familiar touched his arm. Thomas looked to his right side and gasped. It clearly was a dream._

 _There she was standing, in white dress, her long hair to her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled. Thomas couldn't believe his eyes. Pang of guilt, mixed with missing hit him as he watched her face. She was holding his hand._

 _\- 'Don't say His name.' She spoke. Thomas was loss at words. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask._

 _-_ _ **'YOU! Stay away from him, he is MINE!'**_ _Unmistakable aura of anger and hatred came from the creature on top of the Nemeton. Thomas looked back at the creature who was crouching, prepared to leap at Thomas._

 _\- 'Thomas, you have to wake up!' Allison shouted at him. Thomas was unable to move, was unable to think. He was paralyzed from fear head to toe, scared of what was going on. He wanted to speak, to say something but was unable to._

 _-_ _ **'Say my name Thomas! You know you want to say it. Say it!'**_ _The voice sneered. Thomas shut his eyes._ Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP THOMAS! _He particularly screamed in his own mind at himself._

 _\- 'THOMAS, WAKE UP, NOW!' Allison's voice suddenly had somehow changed in Stile's voice. The creature leaped at Thomas and Thomas screamed._

* * *

Thomas woke up on boy's WC floor kicking and screaming on top of his longs. Someone was clasping his shoulders, trying to hold Thomas to place but Thomas was terrified. He couldn't calm himself down. He saw his hands were still bloody.

\- 'Thomas! Thomas, look at me! Look at me!' A woman's voice spoke. Thomas turned his head in direction from which the voice was coming and saw a woman right beside him, holding him tightly. He saw Stiles standing few feet away, his face still pale. The horror in his face mirrored the horror Thomas felt himself. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream. IT WAS JUST A DREAM!_ Voice at the back of his mind tried to break through but it was pointless. Thomas was still kicking and screaming.

\- 'Thomas, how many fingers am I showing?' Stiles asked, in monotone voice as he held up his both palms.

\- 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!' Thomas screamed unable to control himself.

\- 'Count the fingers!' Stiles ordered, bending his fingers down and rising them straight one by one, slowly. Thomas was in panic but he focused on fingers and counted a loud.

\- '10 fingers.' He managed to choke out finally. Woman hugged him tightly and it finally hit Thomas. He was awake. This was rational. This was real. Tears streamed down his face and he broke down in sobs


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thomas sat on hospital bed, curling up in a ball and slightly shivering. He had warm cover wrapped around his shoulders. For the moment, he was all alone as Stiles had gone back to check up on Scott and the nurse, who he learned was Scott's mother, Melissa had taken some blood sample from Thomas for analysis. He couldn't close his eyes, because as he did, all he saw was Nemeton and Nogitsune, sneering at him. He was scared – this surely was to give nightmares for weeks if not longer.

His phone vibrated on counter beside the bed. He reached to it and saw the caller ID: Jonathan. _Crap! I forgot I was supposed to go to his place tonight._

\- 'Hello?' Thomas spoke as he hit 'answer' on touch screen. He flinched at the sound of his voice. It sounded so bleak and weak.

\- ' _Hey! Where are you? I thought you wanted to come over with Math homework tonight._ ' Thomas gave a sigh. How was he to explain this to Jonathan? _Hey sorry, a werewolf I know got wolfsbane in his wound and I had to help him. Oh, and I had hallucinations of this evil spirit._

\- 'Oh, I am in hospital. There was an accident.' Thomas said, trying to pull his voice together.

\- ' _Are you okay?_ ' Jonathan asked, clearly worried.

\- 'Oh, I am great!' _What a lie._ 'I just helped out, that's all.' Thomas tried to sound casual. Keyword - ' _tried_ '

\- ' _Well, see you tomorrow at school?_ '

\- 'Yeah, bye.' Thomas ended the call and tossed the phone lightly on bed. If Jonathan saw through his lies, he certainly didn't show it throughout the short conversation. Would it even matter to him? That was question worth one million. Well, for Thomas it was.

Someone firmly knocked on doors. Thomas raised his head.

\- 'Come in.' He said, forgetting about composure of his voice. It was easier to give in than to pull it all together. After all – he was surrounded by people who knew, who understood this whole weird supernatural thing better and knew it was real.

\- 'Hey.' It was Stiles. Thomas gave weak smile and dropped it in an instant. He felt exhausted but yet was afraid to sleep.

\- 'How's Scott?' Thomas asked in an instant.

\- 'Oh he is healing. Melissa knows about the whole werewolf thing so she managed to get the whole wolfsbane thing under wraps.' Stiles said. Thomas nodded. It helped a lot when your own personal nurse knows about these kind of things so she could help him in an extra emergency.

\- 'That's great.' Thomas said. In fact, that's all he could say.

\- 'Oh, and Scott told me to say thank you for saving him.' Stiles said. Thomas was taken aback and slightly blushed. Month ago he still hated McCall. Now, he received a 'thank-you' from a werewolf for saving him. Go figure.

\- 'I still need to talk to him.' Thomas muttered.

\- 'About?' Stiles frowned slightly.

\- 'I want to apologize for how acted towards him.' Thomas gave a sigh. Stiles laughed. Thomas laughed too. _Don't go all sentimental for crying out loud!_

\- 'Well, it's safe to say apology accepted, on my part.' Stiles said. Thomas appreciated that. He did feel guilty. Watching from afar was… excruciating. And he was part of this as much as everyone else was. He was marked since that day back in San Francisco when someone or something wrote with blood on his ceiling.

There was another knock on door and Melissa entered this time. She was bringing a sheet of paper with her.

\- 'So, I got your toxicology report.' She said. Thomas frowned.

\- 'Toxicology? I thought you needed to check my blood?' Thomas asked. Stiles was silent but listening.

\- 'Well, yes, we did but we found something in your blood aside from blood cells so it had to be brought through toxicology analysis.' Melissa said. Stiles was silent but it was evidently obvious he was calculating or putting things together.

\- 'What did you find?' Thomas was slightly afraid to ask but it had to be asked.

\- 'We found traces of wolfsbane in your blood.' Melissa said. Thomas swallowed, yet his throat was dry. He looked at Stiles who was as confused as Thomas was.

* * *

As Stiles was driving Thomas back home, he promised him two things: 1. Someone would bring his bike from sheriff's station tomorrow. 2. He would look into theories about how wolfsbane got in Thomas. He was avoiding the main suspicion Thomas had; if wolfsbane was in his blood, could it have affected him to see the hallucinations and if so; knowing that wolfsbane affects only supernatural creatures, what does it make Thomas? Was he supernatural?

When Thomas gave him directions to where he lives Stiles frowned. It sounded vaguely familiar.

\- 'Isn't that where-' Stiles looked at Thomas and he just nodded. Stiles didn't say anything else but drove Thomas home.

* * *

When Thomas stepped inside he saw his mother was waiting for him. He hoped he would be able to avoid her for tonight as he probably was to face exhausting night of nightmares if his own theory about wolfsbane was correct. He just hoped he wouldn't be screaming.

\- 'Where on earth have you been?! I was worried sick! I asked you to bring groceries and you disappear for hours!' She began. Thomas so wanted to ignore her and longed for sleep. His homework didn't matter also for the moment as he already had made mental note at the back of his mind to wake up extra early in morning to do it.

\- 'There was an accident and I had to help bring someone in hospital.' Thomas repeated the feeble excuse he had made to Jonathan over phone. He forgot he was dealing with his own mother, who could see through partial truths.

\- 'You're not telling me everything and you yourself look like you've been through an accident.' His mother said. Thomas rolled his eyes. Thank God for Melissa who had offered to lend him one of Scott's shirts as his own was to be thrown away with all that Scott's blood on it. She had excused herself for an hour to get home and bring a shirt. But there were still traces of horror on Thomas' face, mainly from his own 'dream'.

\- 'Just drop it, okay? Mom, I really want to go to sleep.' Thomas said.

\- 'No, I will certainly not! You are my son and you must tell me the truth! You were gone! I thought you were-' but she stopped in mid-sentence, sensing as if she had told something she was not supposed to. Even in his condition Thomas was able to catch on.

\- 'You thought what? That I was dead, somewhere in a ditch? That whatever was after me had caught up?' Thomas said, annoyed. Cassandra had opened her mouth to object but clearly Thomas raised his hand in protest. 'Save it mom. Who are you, to ask me tell the truth when you and father have been keeping things from me?' He watched as his mother's face slowly drained of all color. 'That's it mom. Exactly. When did you suppose to have the right time to tell me about family tradition of hunting supernatural creatures? When did you suppose to tell me you were part in this whole mess with Argents running around and killing off werewolves and other creatures? When were you going to tell me that something is out there, wanting to kill me?' Thomas' anger rose as he was speaking. Who was she to demand the truth when she herself was keeping secrets?

\- 'You have no right to j-' she began, her voice trembling.

\- 'OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T PRETEND TO BE OFFENDED! YOU CLEARLY SAW HOW CRUSHED I WAS BY ALLISON'S DEATH AND YOU NEVER ASSUMED THAT I KNEW ABOUT HER? _OF COURSE_ I KNEW ABOUT HER! SHE TOLD ME! AND DO YOU KNOW WHO TOLD ME TRUTH ABOUT MY OWN PARENTS? CHRIS! _CHRIS_ TOLD ME YOU WERE GANKING WEREWOLVES. _CHRIS_ TOLD ME SOMEONE WANTS TO KILL ME! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _YOU!_ ' Thomas let it all out.

\- 'Thomas, I-' she began but Thomas rose his hand in protest again.

\- 'Save your pathetic excuses. Just leave me alone and welcome to my world, mother. Now you know how it is when someone close keeps secrets from you.' Thomas panted, slowly returning to his normal self. He stalked upstairs to fall in his bed and passing out in just matter of seconds.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Next morning was absolutely hideous for Thomas. He didn't remember if he was dreaming or not but when his alarm woke him at 5 am, he groaned, tempted to just kick off his shoes finally and sleep further. That's right everyone, as Thomas fell in his bed, he woke only when his alarm rung. He felt sweaty, as if after a very long workout session but as there was no such session involved then all it just pointed out to the obvious – he had dreamt of something. He looked in mirror (mind you, after long 10 minutes of groaning and attempts to get out of the bed) and saw how pale he looked. _Yep, definitely a nightmare._ He sighed and went to shower.

He shuffled his feet as he slouched downstairs. He needed coffee and he needed it bad. His mother was up already getting ready for her work and noticed Thomas go in kitchen. She just silently looked at him as he prepared his cup of coffee and just as silent watched as he was going back upstairs. Even if he had noticed Cassandra he didn't pay her attention. He was still angry and he could hold his grudges. As he shut his room doors, Cassandra sighed. She and Raymond had really done their damage on him. _In years, he might be grateful to us, as you said Raymond but as far as for now – did you really think this through? He finds out about the whole thing and it's not even us. He is right and you know that._

Meanwhile Thomas was creasing his forehead at his homework. He had to manage write essay on text they read in Literature class. He sipped his coffee and tried to think of something. His brain did not work or rather did not want to work early this morning. He closed his eyes trying to remember what was that they read in class. He tried to reel the memory in past the whole horrifying last night's experience. Finally, finding the memory he was looking for, he dug his fingers in laptop's keyboard, typing.

He did not know how he had managed to do so but Thomas had finished the essay. Just at the right time he managed to hit 'send' on his laptop screen to send the essay off to their teacher. He sighed and jumped out of his bed to get ready and drive off to school. Any minute later he would be late for class.

* * *

Thomas ran in class, at the same time as the bell rang.

\- 'Close shave there mister Silverett.' Their Math teacher commented. Thomas ignored the comment and sat down in his place at the back of the class. He looked to his right to find Scott sitting next to him. Thomas almost jumped as he noticed him.

\- ' _Dude, this is not your place!_ ' Thomas whispered, trying not to get attention.

\- ' _Matt isn't at school today so there is no one to object._ ' Scott replied. Thomas rolled his eyes.

\- ' _Please, just let me focus on lesson?_ ' Thomas pleaded. Math was horrible and he hated it. He had hard time to focus on it. He didn't see as Scott snuck back to his own seat but he made himself a mental note to apologize later for all that and the rest. In his defense he had horrible night, yet he did not remember what he was dreaming of. He had high time suspicion that he was better off if he didn't remember. So, with ears he tried to focus on what the teacher was talking about and his eyes were down in his notes to try figure yet another horrible Math thing out. He gave an involuntary groan and his head flopped down on his notes. Two people chuckled in classroom while teacher just looked at Thomas and frowned.

* * *

Thomas found Scott in free period studying in library, or rather bunkered down with books and discussing something with Stiles. He sat next to them, exhausted.

\- 'I have no idea how you manage to deal with school AND running around in nights.' Thomas sighed.

\- 'That's because we don't. Scott and I are… err… behind.' Stiles said. Thomas laughed quietly.

\- 'Figures.' He shrugged and opened his Math book.

\- 'You remind me of Malia.' Stiles said.

\- 'How so?' Thomas frowned.

\- 'She has hard time dealing with Math too.' Stiles said. Thomas laughed again. _I so feel her pain._

\- 'It _is_ pain.' Thomas groaned.

\- 'You can say that again.' A girl sat down between Scott and Stiles, kissing Stiles on lips. Thomas averted his gaze to his book and Scott cleared his throat. 'What? You've never kissed your girlfriend in public?' Girl spoke. Stiles looked like he was about to object to that but Scott and Thomas chuckled.

\- 'You must be Malia.' Thomas spoke. She already looked annoyed for being interrupted all the time.

\- 'You must be the jerk I have been hearing about.' She said and went back to diverting Stile's attention. Thomas flushed deep red and hung his head. _Guess I was expecting that._

\- 'It's okay Malia. He has his reasons.' Scott said. Malia ignored Scott and kept kissing Stiles.

\- 'No, Scott, listen, I… I want to apologize.' Thomas sighed. That got Scott's, Stile's AND Malia's attentions. They went silent and looked at Thomas. 'I-I mean… When Allison died I just… sort of lost it. She was my best friend and my cousin so I just… I just miss her. But it was wrong of me to pull all the blame on you guys…' Scott rested his arm on Thomas' shoulder.

\- 'It's okay Thomas. I blamed myself for a while too, for pulling her into this. I tried to protect her but her family… she was supposed to come part of it eventually.' Scott said.

\- 'I know. …and I am sorry for calling you mutt.' Thomas flushed red yet again. Malia and Stiles snorted. Scott smiled.

\- 'I'll give you that one Thomas, he acts like one sometimes.' Malia said.

\- 'Alpha here, hello?' Scott rolled his eyes.

\- 'What are you going to do about it? Want to take me on?' Malia growled, her eyes glowing. Stiles reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around her.

\- 'Easy girl, easy. It's school library and you do NOT want to phase here.' He said to her. Scott gave one meaningful look to Malia and then turned back to Thomas.

\- 'Come by my place after school. We have to talk about something. Everyone will be there.' He handed Thomas a note with his address. Thomas forgot about his Math problem for the rest of the period as he, Scott, Stiles and Malia were deep into chatting casually.

* * *

Having friends was awesome. Having supernatural friends was the best. Having supernatural friends that would be willing to help with surviving evil spirit stalker was something Thomas could not describe. He had now only learned about his problem and yet these people were his friends already and helping him. Thomas was grateful for that.

After school, he wanted to get home, get his schoolbag tossed aside, grab a bite and then go to Scott's place. He closed his school locker and turned, about to leave as he found colliding with someone. _What the hell?! I NEED to stop doing that!_ He looked up, gasping as he found Jonathan towering over him.

\- 'You okay there?' He asked. Thomas immediately flushed deep red. He had not been so up-close with Jonathan consciously. Why consciously? Because last time he was close to him was as he was trying to get away from everything and everyone, a month back first time meeting Scott. _Breathe Thomas, God damn it, breathe!_ Jonathan chuckled and pulled Thomas up. Jonathan's eyes flashed yellow and Thomas gasped.

\- 'Y-Your eyes…' Thomas muttered and Jonathan smiled.

\- 'Figured you'd notice. Since you are running around with Scott's 'gang' you probably know all about supernatural world.' Jonathan chuckled.

\- 'Not everything.' Thomas corrected. Jonathan chuckled again.

\- 'Well, you know enough then.' Jonathan shrugged. He turned around and was leaving.

Awkwardly enough, Thomas felt something different in this posture. This slight change meant something final. Something close to 'I-see-you-have-no-interest-in-me' walking away. Thomas stood there, unable to connect the dots on what to do. He watched as Jonathan kept walking away and his own fists balled in fists.

He didn't care about the irony. He didn't care where he was standing. He didn't care about what people thought. He was in place where nightmare creatures were real and some even not that bad. People have learned to accept the unnatural occurrences around Beacon Hills every day and leaving it to the ones who can stop it. Here Thomas was still fighting over his natural feeling for guys and for this particular guy who was just walking away. _Thomas, move. God damn it, move and move NOW!_

Thomas took to his heels as he began running. Jonathan heard it and stopped walking and turned around. His arms already where open when Thomas slammed in him, unable to brake at the right moment but Jonathan, thanks to his werewolf reflexes caught him easily and held him tightly. Thomas' heart was racing as he looked in Jonathan's eyes, making him flushing even more red if it was possible.

\- 'That's so adorable.' Jonathan chuckled and suddenly crushed his lips on Thomas' and Thomas didn't object. Willingly, he kissed Jonathan back.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It felt as if time had absolutely stopped. Thomas didn't hear nor feel anything except for Jonathan who seemed to be all around him. His arms on Thomas' back, his lips on Thomas' lips and his body pressed against Thomas' – it all just made blood in Thomas' body boil and he felt his face being hot. He tried to remember the basic human ability how to breathe through nose but that suddenly seemed unneeded. Thanks to Jonathan's high werewolf senses, he could hear that something was missing from sounds

\- 'Thomas, breathe.' He chuckled, pointing out Thomas' problem. He took his lips off from Thomas' and Thomas gasped for air. World in his sight suddenly began spinning and he saw stars floating in front of his eyes. Jonathan chuckled as he looked how Thomas' face slowly regained natural shade of color.

Thomas looked around as his sight returned to normal. There were few people standing in hallway and looking at them. Some even tried to hide fits of giggle, some just frowned, and some pointed fingers and whispered. But as strange as it was, it didn't bother Thomas. No, it was not the fact he was standing with a werewolf's arms wrapped around him and if the werewolf snapped he could just go bite someone. It was the fact that he had finally given in to who he was and was not ashamed of it. He was gay, so what? He also wanted love. He wanted someone by his side and if it meant that someone he had his eye for was a werewolf he gave not two damns about it.

\- 'What, none of you have seen people kissing?' Thomas rolled his eyes. Clearly surprised they were called out, spectators slightly jumped and resumed their paths to where they were heading. Jonathan gently intertwined his fingers with Thomas and laughed.

\- 'Come on, let's get out of here.' He tugged Thomas towards school exit and Thomas rearranging the schoolbag on his shoulders, followed Jonathan.

Regaining composure, he followed Jonathan back to his place on his own motorbike. He already had left his bicycle at sheriff's station and leaving motorbike would just be finding it stolen so he was not taking those chances. His mind seemed to be clear and even at this point he had no regrets for decision he had made. Doubtlessly this did implicate possibility of his parents disapproving him dating with werewolf but he didn't give a damn. They had kept secrets from him when it mattered now it was his time to do the favor.

* * *

Thomas nuzzled his nose in Jonathan's neck as Jonathan was lying on his back, his arms wrapped around Thomas. He felt at bliss, enjoying this moment. He didn't want to go anywhere but speaking of the devil-

\- 'Jonathan, what time is it?' Thomas mumbled in his neck, making Jonathan chuckle as Thomas' breath slightly tickled his small, white neck hair. He reached for his phone and switched the screen on.

\- 'Hmm, 5:43 PM.' Jonathan whispered. Thomas froze.

\- 'Crap!' Thomas shouted and rolled away from Jonathan, forgetting he was almost on the edge of the bed. He rolled himself on floor, hitting it with a low thud, carpet slightly minimizing the pain. 'Ow' her groaned. Jonathan looked over the edge and frowned.

\- 'Are you okay?' He asked. Thomas pushed himself off the floor, rubbing his back.

\- 'Yeah, I'm okay.' He snatched shirt from chair, and yanked it on himself. Jonathan got out of bed too and kissed Thomas softly on lips while he was trying to rearranging it correctly on him. Thomas was slightly distracted and kissed Jonathan back. Jonathan chuckled.

\- 'You have to be somewhere?' Jonathan asked. His tone implicated enough for Thomas to take the subtle plead message of 'stay'.

\- 'Sadly, I do. I am supposed to meet Scott at his place.' Thomas said. Jonathan chuckled.

\- 'So out from one werewolf's bed into another?' Jonathan smirked. Thomas rolled his eyes and grabbed a tennis ball from Jonathan's desk and threw it at him. With ease Jonathan caught the ball and laughed.

\- 'That's not it and you know that!' Thomas laughed too. Jonathan's mood was catching.

\- 'Some crap going on again?' Jonathan tried another, this time serous guess.

\- 'Spot on wolf boy.' Thomas smirked this time and Jonathan pulled Thomas close to him to kiss. Thomas obliged, being happy but he had to go. Before letting the kiss to build into submission of staying comfortably in Jonathan's arms he quickly pulled himself away and put on his shoes.

\- 'Call me later?' Jonathan asked. Thomas nodded and left. Jonathan looked at the chair and only now understood the fact Thomas had taken his shirt as he saw Thomas' draped over the arm of it. He laughed. _I wonder how long will it take for him to notice?_

* * *

When he finally rang the McCall's doorbell, it was well past 6:30 PM. He had stopped at his own place to ditch the schoolbag as he had intended in the beginning. Then again he had intended to be at Scott's place faster if it wasn't for certain… distractions. He cleared his voice as he reeled his wandering mind in just in time to see doors open and Melissa standing in them.

\- 'Thomas, right?' She asked.

\- 'Hello Mrs. McCall. Is Scott home?' Thomas nodded.

\- 'Call me Melissa, kid. And he is upstairs along with rest of his friends.' She said and opened the doors wider for Thomas to get in.

\- 'Thanks Mrs. McCall!' Thomas said and ran up the stairs. Melissa slightly shook her head and chuckled. She closed the doors and went back to phone call she was having.

\- ' _In here!_ ' He heard Scott's voice from behind one of the doors before he even managed to knock to any of them. He went to the right ones and opened. As he opened doors, he noticed 4 boys, including Scott and Stiles and 3 girls from whom he recognized 2 – Malia and Lydia. Third he had seen only from afar and guessed must be Kira, Scott's girlfriend.

\- 'Hey everyone.' Thomas rose an arm in half-wave. Scott and Stiles waved back, as did Kira. Two other guys just nodded. Lydia didn't give off any emotion at all and Malia… Was she smirking at Thomas? For some reason one of the two guys he didn't recognized snorted. Thomas frowned.

\- 'Nice shirt.' He commented. Thomas frowned. _O-kay?_ He noticed Scott elbowing the oldest of them in ribs but smile also broke across his face. _What was so be-_

Then, Thomas noticed as he glanced in Scott's mirror. He snorted himself and broke in laughter – he had Jonathan's shirt on him and it probably gave off his werewolf scent as he was standing so close to them.

\- 'Someone's been in bed with a werewolf! Nice one Thomas!' Malia smirked and laughed. Lydia finally smiled and rest of them couldn't fight it anymore longer and all broke in laughter. Thomas rolled eyes.

\- 'Well, talk about _my_ irony.' Thomas chuckled. Everyone kept laughing except Lydia. She smiled and seemed to understand what he was talking about. It all made sense to her as she knew.

\- 'Well, you were cousins.' Lydia shrugged and sat down on bed. Thomas smiled.

\- 'Okay, now that you all have laughed at me can I just say something?' Thomas said. Everyone stopped at once except for Malia as she just kept chuckling. Stiles elbowed her slightly in her side. Malia just rolled her eyes but took the hint.

\- 'What's up?' The oldest of them all spoke.

\- 'I have said this before and I'll say this again, with everyone present here. I am sorry guys for the way I behaved in beginning.' Thomas saw Scott was about to say something but he just stopped Scott for doing so. 'Scott, for the love of God, for once just shut up.' Thomas said and Scott just closed his mouth. 'I know what you were about to say. You said it today at school but I really am sorry. This past month watching from afar I learned so much about all of you I now understand why she became friends with you, why she stood up to her parents and despite everything kept returning to all of you. It made me realize all of this and the fact I am just as drawn to this supernatural world also put a hand to it.'

\- 'What do you mean?' the oldest one spoke again.

\- 'Some of you already know I am Allison's cousin so Chris, her father is my uncle. He arranged so we can live at their old place and he also told me about the fact my own parents are hunters.' Thomas sighed.

\- 'Wow.' Stiles said.

\- 'Talk about déjà vu.' Scott said. Thomas nodded.

\- 'Yeah. Awkward, I know. But it's not as easy as it is. Something… is also out there after me.' Thomas continued. Stiles frowned.

\- 'What do you mean?' This time Stiles asked.

\- 'Events from last night made me also remember what Chris told me when we moved in. Months after Allison's death, someone was in my room and left this as a warning.' He fished out a photo out of his pocket of the words written in blood on his ceiling. Stiles outstretched his arm and Thomas put the photo in his hand.

That opened room for his last night. He had told no one about the dream, or hallucination he had at the hospital when Stiles and Scott's mother, Melissa had found him trashing and screaming on floor in hospital's WC. And so he told about the Nemeton, Nogitsune. Until last moment he fought should he or should he not tell them about Allison but seeing as it was also important he decided to tell.

\- 'And… Allison was there. She stopped me from speaking the creature's name out loud, whatever it would've meant. And then, that's… Stile's voice broke through and I came back to reality.' Thomas said, as he finished his story. Everyone was silent. Lydia was sitting with her mouth slightly open and Stile's face was pale. Malia looked at him with questioning look but he seemed to be out of it.

\- 'Stiles, are you okay?' Scott asked, as he had noticed it too.

\- 'Yeah, I… uhmm… just, yeah.' Stiles shrugged and scratched back of his head.

\- 'Are you sure? You reak of-' Malia began.

\- 'Thank you, Malia, yes, I know I am scared!' Stiles exclaimed and panted. Everyone was silent. They knew how much effect that left to Stiles. After all, he had the first hand experience sharing body with Nogitsune.

\- 'Mom also said she found you had traces of wolfsbane in your blood.' Scott said. Thomas slightly jumped.

\- 'Y-Yeah. She said she had to do toxicology after she had found traces of something extra in my body.' He nodded.

\- 'Well, we found out how it got there most likely.' Scott said. Thomas looked at him and then noticed Stiles clearing his throat. He still had the photo in his hand and the oldest of them all suddenly noticed it and casually took the photo from Stiles to take a closer look. From corner of eye Thomas saw as the oldest one frowned and then dawn crossed his face.

\- 'So I was in school's cafeteria when the cafeteria lady noticed me and dragged me to kitchen and enquiring about my ' _special spices_ ' I had offered her yesterday. She gave me the bag of powdered stuff and just by a whiff Scott could tell it was powdered wolfsbane.' Stiles said.

\- 'No wonder all of the other pack wolves got so sick all of the sudden.' Lydia said.

\- 'What?' Stiles asked her.

\- 'You were there in caf- oh right, Nogitsune.' Lydia said. Thomas opened his mouth to ask but Lydia already was one step ahead. 'Don't worry, _except_ your wolf gay boy who doesn't eat cafeteria food. He eats his own nutrition food.'

\- 'O-Oh.' Thomas coughed, hiding his relief sigh. Besides, he just was with Jonathan and he was fine.

\- 'So while I was gone, Nogitsune used my face to wreak werewolf chaos.' Stiles said. Malia frowned.

\- 'So, basically, the one I kissed yesterday at school was not you?' She asked. Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded.

\- 'That's exactly why this conversation kinda is happening right now.' He said.

\- 'Guys, I recognize the handwriting.' Oldest finally spoke. Everyone looked at him. He looked at Thomas and somehow, Thomas felt afraid. 'It's Peter's, my uncle's.'

\- 'This keeps getting better and better.' Stiles just fell back on bed and gave a loud sigh.

\- 'So you're-' Thomas began. Oldest nodded.

\- 'I'm Derek Hale. And it seems my dear uncle has yet another trick up his sleeve.' He said.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At this point Thomas was happy he had landed a part-time job in local store's storage to deal with just delivered merchandise and sometimes if requested to put it on shelves. He got called in for late delayed arrival of new order. It seemed nice to deal with normal problems.

 _\- 'So what's the deal with Peter?' Thomas had asked._

He cringed as the memory of conversation rushed back to his mind. He had hoped ticking off order sheet of supplies for store would keep his mind occupied. If everything else didn't make him feel guilty enough about how he had acted towards Scott and his friends then this just downright utterly made him cringe at his own actions. The crap Scott had been through the previous year with Kate Argent being still alive and turning him into a Berserker for a while with Peter's help was just too much. Scott had it rough and he never asked of any of this. After all – it was all Peter's fault he was werewolf in first place and through his own actions able to evolve into an Alpha. Thomas smiled as handed off signed supply sheet and helped the driver to get the supplies out of truck and in the storage.

And so Scott and others had spent an hour after his question to tell him about year between Allison's death and now - So many close calls and just being able to escape with sheer luck, help of friendship and at the end the showdown with Peter Hale. Now he resided in Eichen house but is he still there no one knew. No one cared to visit him, not even Derek. He had enough of Peter's stupidity, almost dying himself because of that.

Thomas didn't blame Derek for that. In fact, he didn't blame anyone anymore. Thomas sighed as he hours later had finished categorizing the new supplies in inventory and restocked some of the shelves. Manager had given him the key to back-doors and the storage-to-store keys so he could act freely as he wanted. It meant less work for him the next day but right now Thomas wanted to keep his mind occupied as much as he could.

He locked up the store and took his bicycle, riding home the long way past manager's house and dropping the keys in the mailbox. He didn't want to disturb the manager in case he was busy as it was evening and most importantly family time. Thomas looked up at sky, seeing the stars were not visible. Also he heard slight rumbling coming from east and creased his forehead. _It's going to storm tonight._

Exhausted from long day he entered house locking it behind him, knowing his mom would have her own key. Yet, he couldn't stay angry with her, even after all the secrets she and dad had kept from him but somewhere back at his mind protest rumbled and chuckling slightly he accepted the sub-consciousness argument. _Really? Your family is in supernatural killing business and now you are being thrown in middle of it and might I add because of them._ And with that being the strong point Thomas made strong cup of strawberry tea and flopped down in living room's soft chair and listened as Thunder rumbled in distance. He felt too sick in stomach to eat anything. He was sick of too much supernatural information, sick of being targeted. He tried to ignore questions rising from deep of his mind. He was sick, yet he yearned more. He wanted to understand why him? He was sure only of two things:

1\. Peter Hale was after him. Why, for what purpose – that escaped Thomas' understanding. From what he heard, he had his bone to pick with Scott and his Alpha powers. Maybe Thomas fit in grand scheme to get Scott finally meeting with Death but if so, how did he know Thomas would move to Beacon Hills?

2\. Nogitsune was showing up in his dreams and messing with his mind. Stiles feared it would happen with him again but as far as Thomas knew it won't be happening. He already had gained Stiles' face and voice yet was still in hiding. And who had the power to revive the evil spirit after Scott and friends had killed it? Yet again, why Thomas was being haunted by the spirit?

Thomas doubted Peter and Nogitsune were somehow connected in this as both are after him but the possibility was not dismissible. Both had common goal but the power to revive the spirit was even beyond Peter. So many questions, so few answers and midst of all Thomas felt sick. Sleepless nights gained on him and thunder rumbled louder.

\- 'SHUT UP!' Frustration took over Thomas and he yelled at the thunderstorm rumbling outside the windows.

\- 'Thomas?' A familiar voice asked from hallway. Thomas sighed and composed himself as his mom entered the living room.

\- 'Hey mom.' He said, surprised how exhausted his voice sounded. His mom noticed that too.

\- 'What's the matter?' She asked in concerned voice.

\- 'Just a long day, I suppose.' He replied. He did not know if he could trust his mother anymore.

\- 'Let me guess – wolfsbane in your blood, hallucinations because of it and something else?' She asked. Thomas looked at her with mouth just falling open. She gave a hard smile. 'I do work at hospital, I do know Melissa, the Alpha's mother and yes, I am a hunter also.' She nodded.

\- 'Good for you.' Thomas rolled his eyes. He was surprised how easy suddenly mother was talking about these things. Just last night he had exploded at her because of all the secrets.

\- 'Just stop being so wounded and man up!' She suddenly said, looking sternly at Thomas.

\- 'Really mom? For crying out loud, now you want to give me advice? For your information, I found out who was in my room that day and yes, evil spirit who Scott and others thought was gone is back.' Thomas said in exhausted voice. He had not the strength to yell at her. He prepared for a sleepless night as he heard the thunderstorm was just growing in strength. His mother's eyes narrowed.

\- 'Who?!' She said in monotone voice, her fingers flexing as if she wanted something in her arms suddenly. Thomas knew this reflex enough to know why it was there.

\- 'Does it matter that bad?' Thomas countered. He was just so exhausted.

\- 'We want to protect you, Thomas.' Cassandra said.

\- 'Too late for that, mother.' Thomas said and with that he rose up from his seat and went out of living room.

\- 'Thomas!' His mother exclaimed but Thomas ignored. He stopped mid-way to stairs but just sighed, changing his mind. He wanted to say something but part of him stopped him from doing that. Instead, he slowly went upstairs.

* * *

Thomas was lying wide awake in his bed. Thunder was very loud, not letting him to sleep. He turned from side to side, sometimes trying to let himself lay flat on his back but it didn't help. _Hallucinations because of wolfsbane._ It was plausible the wolfsbane was affecting him but to go and say those were hallucinations? It was all too real encounter with Nogitsune to pass it to that. Yet, part with Allison was hinting to hallucination as she was dead. Thomas groaned and checked his phone. It was past 11 PM. He yearned sleep but thunderstorm was not letting him. He couldn't help it as it affected him.

Thomas bit his lip as he went to text messages. He typed the message on screen:

 _Hey, wolf-boy! Are you awake?_

For a long while, he fought with himself should he send the message or not. Part of him wanted to talk with someone right now but other part tried to dismiss it as it was all too much for him. Having werewolf for a boyfriend was hard thought and Thomas didn't even know if he could count Jonathan as his boyfriend. _Is he?_ In frustration, he hit send.

\- 'Crap' He groaned in pillow as he watched as message was sent. He put the phone on mattress next to him and dearly hoped Jonathan was asleep. Few minutes later, he heard familiar sound of text sound from his phone. _Uh-oh._ His face half-hidden in pillow he picked up the phone and read the text. He cussed at himself as he saw the reply:

 _NowI am. What's upp?_

He had awoken Jonathan with his text and to his horror, Jonathan was replying, with slight mistakes, most likely sleepy. _Who the hell sleeps with his phone sounds on?!_

 _Oh my god, I am so sorry, I woke you up!_

Thomas hurriedly typed the message and hit 'send'. He wished he had better control over his frustration and he wouldn't have woken Jonathan up. Jonathan's extra strong senses made this bad. Thomas snatched his phone again as saw the next reply.

 _Question is – why are you up?_

He was fully aware now. Thomas sighed. _Oh you, know, scared of thunderstorms, no biggie._ He typed a reply:

 _Oh, just, you know, doing homework._

He sent. _Please buy my lie, buy my lie…_

 _I don't need my_ _extra senses_ _to know a lie._

 _I'm not lying, honestly!_

 _Double lie._

 _Jonathan!_

 _What, you are just so predictable._

 _No, I am not._

 _Are you sure about that? I saw you that day, remember? I saw how bad you were when you ran out of school._

Thomas flinched. His fingers slightly trembled. He had forgotten about that encounter with Jonathan. He had forgotten how Jonathan had stopped him as he had charged out from school after the meeting with Scott. He put down the phone and hid his face in palms. How many lives were now intertwined with him now? Minutes later, another text came from Jonathan:

 _You are scared, aren't you?_

Thomas had the urge to throw phone against the wall. How could Jonathan easily read him? How was he able to tell from so far without being near to him about how Thomas felt? It was just a thunderstorm, for crying out loud! But yet he was here, far away from Jonathan. Another text arrived:

 _I will be there in 15 minutes._

 _N-No, Jonathan! Everything's good, don't, it's fine, really!_

But no reply came. Thomas sat in his bed, upright, hugging his knees and hoping Jonathan was kidding. He sat, rocking himself back and forth.

* * *

Thomas didn't know how long time had passed when he had finally composed himself. To his surprise there was a knock on his doors.

\- 'I am fine mom, just leave me alone.' Thomas said, his voice slightly off.

\- ' _It's cute and all but I am not your mom._ ' The slight, husky voice came from other side. Thomas jumped as he heard the voice. He turned the lights on in his room and went to open the doors.

\- 'Jonathan?! What the hell are you doing here?!' Thomas exclaimed as he saw Jonathan, wet standing to his doors.

\- 'I was just in neighborhood, you know.' He laughed. Thomas narrowed his eyes and then noticed Jonathan's dripping hair.

\- 'You _ran_ all the way?' He hissed.

\- 'Exercise.' Jonathan shrugged but Thomas went to look for a towel.

\- 'Hot shower.' He tossed the towel at Jonathan, who easily caught it.

\- 'It's just the rain.' Jonathan shrugged again. Thomas rolled his eyes.

\- 'Exactly! And you _ran through it!_ Don't you know how dangerous it is with lightning and all?' Thomas hissed more. Jonathan laughed.

\- 'No need to send me to hot shower because of that.' He remarked. Thomas rolled his eyes.

\- 'Last I checked you could get sick easy even though you are a werewolf.' Thomas said.

\- 'True but-' As if to prove Thomas' point, Jonathan sneezed.

\- 'Hot. Shower. Now!' Thomas said. Jonathan rolled his eyes but went to bathroom Thomas pointed out. As soon Jonathan left, Thomas sighed.

\- ' _I heard that!_ ' Jonathan exclaimed from bathroom. Thomas rolled his eyes. _Werewolves._

A while later both were laying in Thomas' bed, cuddling. Thomas pressed himself against Jonathan as he wrapped his arm around Thomas and held him. Jonathan was all warm because of the hot shower Thomas said to take and Thomas liked it. He felt perfectly at ease when Jonathan was here and oddly enough thunderstorm that was rumbling outside felt distant, just background and surely enough soon drifted to sleep but Jonathan trusting his werewolf instincts couldn't shake the ominous eerie feeling it brought. He felt Thomas had fallen asleep. _It's perfectly fine to be scared, Thomas. It just proves how human you are._

Suddenly, he felt Thomas curl up and odd sound escaped his lips.

\- 'Tho-' but slight trembling silenced Jonathan. He heard Thomas sobbing in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming of, he was sad and proved how much Thomas struggled to stay strong while being awake and yet how vulnerable he still was in sleep.

Last thing Jonathan heard before Thomas calmed in his sleep were three words:

 _It is coming…_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Thomas shifted slightly in his bed as the morning sun broke in through window - he had forgotten to close the blinds last night. It was Autumn, yet unusually sunny for it. Reason why he had forgotten about his blinds came back as he felt grip around his waist holding him in place, while trying to reach up and close the blinds. It was Saturday and he wanted to sleep in. Thomas turned his head and silently gasped – he traced the arm back to Jonathan who was there, soundly asleep. _He… stayed the night!_ Thomas flushed scarlet and tried to snuggle back comfortably against Jonathan.

\- 'I've been awake for past 10 minutes or so and no, you did not wake me.' He suddenly heard Jonathan mutter. Thomas rolled his eyes – grogginess in Jonathan's voice spoke otherwise as it was proof enough he had just awoken.

\- 'Sorry.' Thomas said silently. Jonathan chuckled and pulled Thomas closer to him. Thomas rested his arm on Jonathan's and intertwined his fingers with Jonathan's, enjoying the moment in silence. Completely ignoring the sun, he turned his head once again to kiss Jonathan. Jonathan didn't object and kissed Thomas back.

\- 'I could get used to this.' Jonathan smirked and Thomas gave him elbow in his stomach. Jonathan laughed.

\- 'Hey, Jonathan.' Thomas began, using the moment to turn and look in Jonathan's eyes.

\- 'Hmm?' He replied as brushed lightly Thomas' hair on his forehead to one side.

\- 'Does this mean… we are boyfriends?' Thomas asked, slightly embarrassed with himself. Jonathan looked in Thomas' eyes, smiling. He leaned in and kissed him again.

\- 'Definitely.' Jonathan whispered and hugged Thomas. Thomas gave in and rested his head on Jonathan's chest as Jonathan had shifted so he was lying on his back.

* * *

That whole Saturday Thomas spent with Jonathan. Mostly, he spent it with Jonathan's pack, meeting his Alpha and rest of the werewolves. No one objected Jonathan dating Thomas and Jonathan revealed that's due to Scott's 'request' of no unnecessary bites in beacon hills. Even although they all were on truce with the Hunters, even Jonathan's pack had the scars with them from the last meeting of Hunters-gone-rogue which basically are the Hunters, yet without code. That meant full on assault, traps without sparing anyone. Thomas even remembered Allison mentioning how her -their- grandfather was ruthless. Thomas never met him, as far as he remembered nor he cared.

Thomas felt gentle squeeze from Jonathan's palm and he brushed off the flooding memories. He focused back to present and leaned in Jonathan as they sat side by side and watched how Alpha trained his pack. They all were relatively new to being werewolves and still needed to get their self-control together, especially as Thomas remembered making a mental note of the date – tonight, two events were happening. First, was lacrosse game against school team from another town. Thomas promised to attend as Jonathan was playing and knowing Scott and Stiles are playing too, rest of his friends would be there too. He knew no matter what, they wanted to keep an eye on Thomas. He didn't object. Second, and forewarning event that was to happen – full moon.

No one from Alpha's pack said anything to him about reassurance but he could see in all of their eyes something. Tonight, they were expecting something, on this full moon, it even alarmed Thomas as he recognized it as lust, crave and excitement for a fight. He even could see it Jonathan's eyes, even though he was putting the most 'cool' attitude up along with the rest of the guards, he could see past that the glow in his eyes. And then, there was something else. Thomas saw worry in Jonathan's eyes as he noticed the quick glances at him when Jonathan thought Thomas wasn't noticing. He said nothing and it drove Thomas more anxious.

\- 'It's time.' Jonathan whispered in Thomas' ear and he slightly jumped. He hadn't noticed how sun had already gone low and it meant that it was time for Jonathan's lacrosse practice before the game. Thomas said byes to the rest of the pack and sat on Jonathan's motorbike, behind Jonathan and they drove off to school.

* * *

Stands slowly drifted full with people from Beacon Hills, as Thomas already was there, having witnessed the practice. He had chuckled as the rest of the team kept it together while Stiles was gasping for air, exhausted from the practice. Coach just shook his head in utter defeat as the weakest member of the team could be a downfall to the rest of them if was let on the field. Thomas felt sorry for Stiles in a way because only his friends knew how much he had gone through whereas everyone thought of him as of weakling. In truth, he had been there for Scott countless times, as for the rest of them and proved his theories truth about the creatures and people in their everyday life. And when it mattered the most, rest of them were there for him too. Thomas knew Stiles knew this too but to the outside world, without any superhuman powers he was nothing, just smart gone bad. Stiles needed confidence and Thomas was there on sidelines. Malia sat next to him on his right, whereas Kira on his left. That proved his suspicions – they were protecting him. Thomas looked up in sky and saw moon slowly taking its place up there as sun disappeared.

\- 'Hey.' Someone said behind Thomas. He jumped and looked back as noticed Stiles sitting behind him, not in lacrosse form.

\- 'Stiles, aren't you playing?' Malia asked, confused. Thomas mirrored her confusion with just his expression.

\- 'Oh, uhh, coach said I am off the team tonight.' Stiles shrugged. Malia frowned. Something about Malia's expression made Thomas alert.

\- 'So, you came to watch it from stands.' Thomas offered continue of the words. Stiles looked at him and smiled. Thomas smiled back and yet-

\- 'Actually, I wanted to borrow you for a moment. There is something I wanted to talk about. I found a lead on why Nogitsune is following you.' Stiles said.

\- 'Stiles, the whole reason we all are here-' Kira began but Stiles laughed nervous laughter.

\- 'Come on, trust me Kira. I will be right behind stands.' Stiles winked at Malia and stood up. Thomas frowned, but followed Stiles. Malia and Kira exchanged looks but said nothing.

Thomas followed Stiles in silence but noticed as he was not stopping to turn behind the stands. Instead, he was leading him away from the stands altogether and voices from the field became more and more quiet.

\- 'Stiles, where are we going?' Thomas asked. Stiles didn't say a word but kept leading him. They were going towards school and just about at the back entrance Thomas heard faint rustling in the bushes.

\- 'Oh, you couldn't stay quiet just for few more minutes.' Stiles said, and Thomas heard a muffled scream. His head instantly snapped towards the bushes and noticed a leg out of the bushes. Thomas rushed to the bushes and pulled on the leg, noticing another Stiles tumbling out of the bushes, tied up and his mouth stuffed with a rag.

\- 'Stiles?!' Thomas exclaimed and Stiles screamed in rag, trying to say something. Thomas jumped up, ready to run but as he turned, the other 'Stiles' blew some dust in his face and in just matter of seconds everything went blurry and Thomas' eyes rolled in back of his head and he fainted, hearing a quiet laughter from fake Stiles. It must've been only one creature possible – Nogitsune itself.

* * *

Next thing Thomas remembered was him running through empty halls of the school and someone following him, laughing and the laughter echoing through halls; cold, and empty, humorless. He wanted to shout for help but he knew he would be just giving up his location to Nogitsune. The team must've been already on the field and it would be only later when Scott would notice Stiles missing, as the real Stiles must've lagged behind, catching breath and Nogitsune had used the opportunity to snatch him. Thomas rolled eyes at himself, as he was running, yet calculating in his mind how Stiles got replaced.

He ran, quickly falling short of breath, as fear made him gasp for even more breath than usual. Nogitsune was leading him, herding him and Thomas knew that, yet faint glimmer of hope made him think that somehow he could gain enough time for someone to notice Stile's and his disappearance. Thomas ran up, skipping stairs two at time, feeling Nogitsune closing in on him more and more. He gave in to his fear.

\- 'Sco-' he wanted yell, as he slammed his arm down on roof access doors but something slammed in him from behind, throwing him through the roof access doors.

\- 'Oh, no use screaming, Thomas. You know Scott can't hear you. You aren't special. You aren't part of his pack.' Nogitsune laughed, scooping Thomas off the roof footing and throwing him into fence that separated them from roof generator.

* * *

Scott glanced at the bench where the extra players sat. He still could not see Stiles sitting there, even though his best friend had promised he'd just 'catch a breath'. He ran through the field, avoiding the opponent team from getting the ball from his lacrosse stick and focusing at the goal, yet anxiously thinking where Stiles was. He lost his focus and didn't notice someone ramming in him from side, making him to lose balance and the ball falling out of his stick's net. Spectators groaned but Scott gasped for breath as he got himself up. Accidentally, he glanced at the stands and saw Malia and Kira, with anxious faces, the spot between them empty – Thomas was not in the stands. Without looking back, he dropped his lacrosse stick, and sensing trouble, he ran off the field, ignoring his coach's yells.

Scott had perfectly memorized Stile's scent so he knew how to follow him. He dropped his helmet and ran, sensing, getting closer to Stiles. Without doubt, he found Stiles at the same bush where Thomas had found him earlier.

\- 'He's got Thomas!' Stiles blurted as Scott freed his mouth from the rag. Stiles shuddered as Scott snapped the ropes with his claws and eyes turning red and freed himself quickly from rest of the ropes.

\- 'Where?' Scott growled, slowly freeing control for his wolf side to surface.

\- 'Inside, hurry!' Stiles waved him off harshly and Scott got up, rushing in school. Seconds later, Stiles, stumbling, followed him.

* * *

Scott followed the muddy footprints to the roof and kicked the door open and stepping on it as Stiles, gasping for breath closely followed.

\- 'How nice of you to join our little chat!' Nogitsune spoke with its real face showing. Scott stopped, as his eyes widened with horror. Nogitsune was holding Thomas by shirt over the side of the roof and smirking. Thomas looked bad, as his face was bleeding. He was gasping for breath.

\- 'Let him go!' Scott growled. Nogitsune laughed.

\- 'Do you really want me to do that?' He laughed darker and slightly shook his arm holding Thomas. Thomas tried to clutch on Nogitsune's arm, but Nogitsune beat Thomas' arms off easily with his free hand.

\- 'Stop, please!' Scott pleaded. Nogitsune laughed even more.

\- 'Oops.' He bursted out laughing and opened palm clutching Thomas. Thomas yelled and as horror struck Scott with surge of adrenaline, Thomas, bleeding heavily, fell…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes as you are about to face death. Thomas' mind froze as Nogitsune let him go with a laughter. Thomas began falling and everything felt so slow, so eternal. In reality, he knew he was just thinking way too fast; the shock, the adrenaline, everything had hit at once, In an instant, memories began flooding his mind – family, Allison, Scott, Jogging, Red eyes, Blood-written words, Chris, Smiling, tears, first steps and lastly, Jonathan's face flashed before his eyes.

 _I am so sorry_

He felt so tired, so weary of everything. Maybe it was his chance at peace finally. He could let all the anger, the pain, the envy go and at that, Thomas close his eyes to accept his fate.

\- 'NOT ON MY WATCH!' A voice bellowed somewhere above Thomas and suddenly his fall had halted to sharp stop. Thomas groaned as sharp pain crossed his left arm, still dazed and unable to comprehend what had stopped him from falling. He opened his eyes and gasped as saw Scott with his wolfish fangs exposed and eyes glistening with red tint. Scott had gone to his werewolf form and Nogitsune was nowhere to be seen.

\- 'Why…?' Thomas blurted, confused. He didn't understand. Wouldn't want to understand.

\- 'I lost Allison already, I am not about to lose anyone else, let alone my friend.' Scott said as he began pulling Thomas upwards. And yet, still he refused to understand, keyword: 'refused'. After all he had said, after how he had acted towards Scott and his friends he was there and trying to save him. But the fact-

\- 'Scott..' Stiles groaned as he looked at Thomas. Scott looked at Stiles confused and then looked back at Thomas, confused as to why Stiles had paid extra attention. Then, he saw and recall – Thomas still was bleeding, and heavily at that. Nogitsune was winning, at that Thomas still looked dazed and not noticing the blood trickling from himself.

\- 'I am… tired…' Thomas muttered and his eye-lids suddenly faltered.

\- 'No, no, no, no, NO! Stay with us!' Scott bellowed but Thomas was already falling in deadly slumber.

\- 'Scott, you know what you have to do.' Stiles said. Scott looked back at Stiles and automatically shook his head.

\- 'I will not bite him!' Scott sternly said.

\- 'Jesus Christ Scott, he is dying!' Stiles exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

\- 'But-' Scott groaned as he was torn inside. Every second was dear to Thomas' life and he had to act fast.

\- 'We will never make it in time to hospital. Who knows how long Thomas has been bleeding!' Stiles pleaded. Scott wanted to shake his head but his resolve began dissolving. He had no other choice. 'Do it for Allison,' Stiles said. That hit a chord for Scott and with a wince, he turned back towards Thomas.

\- 'I am so sorry.' Scott said sank his teeth in Thomas' arm. Half-conscious, Thomas still felt sharp teeth piercing his skin and screamed, yet it was not loud. Then, he drifted, recalling Lydia's words about path of destruction and then he realized – if it wasn't for Scott, he would be dead. But now – he will be something. God knows what, but he will be something.

* * *

Scott sat in chair as Thomas' hospital monitor beeped at steady rhythm, showing he was alive. The bite had saved Thomas' life but something had gone wrong; Thomas was comatose. He wasn't healing at Scott's rate of healing but the bite had saved his life, stopping the bleeding at least, yet the wounds Nogitsune left were not healing as they should. Something was blocking for the power to kick in.

\- 'Hey.' Scott hadn't noticed his mom had come in room and that said something alright, as he was zoned out, deep in thought if the wolfish senses didn't hear that. Scott slightly jumped but as noticed Melissa, relaxed a bit. He looked at Thomas who was on hospital bed, unconscious.

\- 'I almost failed, mom. I almost lost him. And if I hadn't done what I had to, he'd be…' Scott lost his voice, as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

\- 'Honey, it's okay. It's alright. You did what you had to do. It stopped the bleeding but he already had lost so much blood, so coma was inevitable.' Melissa leaned down and hugged her son. Scott hugged back and wiped away his tears. He swallowed the ball in his throat and even though the feeling of being helpless didn't pass, he bit his teeth together. _I will find him. And when I do, he will pay for this._

* * *

 _Thomas stepped deeper in the maze of forest. He had no choice as he had to find the exit, so he kept moving forward, not knowing where the exit and himself exactly were. Last he remembered was Scott's face before he fell in deep sleep and how he had managed to get to this forest evaded him. Somehow, he was calm. He had no emotion coursing through his body, just the cool touch of nightly breeze flowing through this forest, touching his skin and clothes. He kept moving forward._

 _Suddenly, faint light caught his attention and he changed the course he was heading. Somehow, he felt the light was important and he had to get to its source. He didn't understand, just did what he felt was right. Curiosity Killed the Cat but this time, he was sure that was right. The light got brighter._

 _Accidentally, Thomas stumbled over something and fell flat on his stomach._

 _\- 'Ow.' He mumbled and got up, brushing his palms against his jeans away from dirt, revealing bruises on his palms. 'What..?' He looked at his feet but saw nothing he could've bruised himself against._ Where did those come from? _He felt sudden pain and saw something dark forming on his chest and stomach. Blood._

 _That's when he remembered – he was dying. Nogistune, Scott, Stiles, rooftop – everything came back to his mind. And then, the bite. Scott was trying to save Thomas with a bite but was he dead? Did Scott fail? Was this afterlife? Or rather – purgatory?_

 _\- 'Good, your mind is catching up.' Voice from somewhere ahead of him said. It was oddly familiar. Thomas should know as it was his own voice._

 _He looked ahead of him and noticed shadowy figure rising from a tree stump._ Of course, I should've known. _Thomas sighed as he now realized what the light was. It was guidance to the Nemeton. How was he back at Nemeton?_

 _\- 'Am I-' Thomas began asked but the shadowy figure shook its head._

 _\- 'No, you are not dead but you were walking the thin line between life and death for a while.' His voice told him. Thomas frowned._ This is weird.

 _\- 'Then where am I and what are you?' Thomas asked._  
 _\- 'Well you are asleep. Deep, deep sleep. I guess outside world would call it 'comatose' state but those are different. As to what, or rather WHO am I – I think you already know that answer.' His voice said._

 _\- 'Nogistune.' Thomas automatically stepped back._

 _\- 'Don't be absurd but I see why would you mistake that spirit for me.' His voice spoke from the shadowy figure._

 _\- 'But how-' Thomas frowned but the figure interrupted him again._

 _\- 'I am you, and you are me. To be precise; I am about to become you.' Shadows around the figure dissolved and Thomas gasped as he saw himself standing in front of him on top of the big tree stump. But some features were different. He was more built and there was something about his eyes._

 _\- 'Werewolf-me?' Thomas asked. He did not comprehend but he knew it was better to roll with the punches and accept the reality._

 _\- 'Yes and no. You see, you are undergoing the slow transformation but there is still side of you that is struggling.' His refletion spoke._

 _\- 'Struggling?' Thomas asked, confused even more._

 _\- 'You see, there is power sleeping dormant in you. Before the bite, it was blocked and werewolf powers are about to rip open that block in an unpleasant way.' His reflection spoke._

 _\- 'Unpleasant h-' but before Thomas could manage to finish his words, sharp pain began spreading through his body from his arm and he screamed as the searing pain grew._

 _\- 'It hit faster than I anticipated. Guess I mistook you for the disbelieving one. So Scott and his world already had an impact on you.' His reflection spoke and stepped off the stump and proceeded towards Thomas, who was now trashing in pain on forest floor._  
 _\- 'Allison told me about it all so I… nothing..' Thomas spoke through gritting teeth but he couldn't speak coherently anymore as the pain overtook him._

 _\- 'I see. No, what I mean, I See. You'll understand soon enough and we shall talk again.' His reflection was now leaning over Thomas and put his index finger to his forehead._

* * *

Thomas shot upwards in sitting position as his eyes flew open and screamed as the pain had become unbearable to his physical body.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Scott stood aside, horrified as clearly built 4 male nurses used every fiber in their muscles to pull down trashing Thomas, who was kicking, hitting and screaming with so much force. He wanted to help but that would mean revealing his strength and as much as has happened in beacon hills, he couldn't expose people to supernatural world as much as it has been done. Seeing how hard it was to stop Thomas, Scott took step forward but someone grabbed his hand and stopped him. Scott looked back to notice his mother standing behind and slowly shaking her head.

\- 'But mom-' Scott began objecting, his voice strained.

\- 'We've got this. Go wait outside.' She half whispered herself and clearly raising her voice asked around for preparing morphine. Scott knew his mother was right about this, so, beaten by logic, he went outside of the room, and moving slowly to waiting room. He sat down on one chair, wringing his hands.

 _Maybe it was a mistake to listen to Stiles after all._ He had never seen such side effects from bite, ever, except for when the first change occurred on the night of full moon. And capacity of pain Thomas was going through; Scott didn't even need to touch Thomas to know he was suffering. The pain itself reached outs towards Scott as magnetic force and it felt like getting smothered. Scott was beat as it clearly meant his death if he even attempted to take that pain on him. _What have I done?_ Scott pulled his head in his hands.

* * *

Having regained his true face yet again with bandages on it, Nogitsune approached abandoned factory outside of Beacon Hills. His gate was stealth-like, being aware of his surroundings every step of the way, as if something could jump him at any moment. Nogitsune was afraid and that said something clearly, since Nogitsune itself was evil spirit of mischief and prone of creating destruction in its path. But this was different. This time, someone else was holding its leash and it was forced to follow the orders: kill the kid. It didn't have the proof in its memory to confirm the kid was dead but it was its life on the line and dying was painful nevertheless.

\- ' _ **You are late.**_ ' A voice echoed in the empty, dust-covered halls of factory as soon as Nogitsune stepped inside the building.

\- 'I-I had to make sure no one followed me.' Nogitsune stuttered, even though it tried to keep its cool in check.

\- ' **Did** _ **anyone follow you?**_ ' Voice inquired, sending chills down Nogitsune's spine, if it even had one.

\- 'I was extra careful, even though I think Scott McCall is busy burying a body.' Nogitsune said, still wary.

\- ' _ **Do you have proof of that?**_ ' Voice kept its calm, continuing its inquiry and Nogitsune grew anxious every second as he was out there, in open when he didn't see anyone or anything being owner of voice.

\- 'There were complications to gain the pr-' Nogitsune began but deep, rumbling roar echoed through halls, sending the building trembling.

\- ' **You failed!** ' Voice was not-so-calm now.

\- 'I did kill him as you told me!' Nogitsune defended.

\- ' _ **You only wounded him**_.' Voice continued.

\- 'I swear-' Nogitsune shrunk to ground, terrified.

\- ' **LIES!** _ **And I don't like lies. Remember who is holding the leash. I brought you back and I can dispose of you just as easily.**_ ' Voice boomed and gave cold laughter as Nogitsune shrieked from sharp stabbing pain all over his body.

* * *

Melissa found Scott in waiting room, napping soundlessly as clearly he had been exhausted. She slightly nudged him. Scott slightly jumped as he awoke but Melissa reassured him.

\- 'It's okay. It's just me.' Melissa told. Scott looked at her with slightly sleepy eyes.

\- 'How is he?' Scott asked, meaning Thomas.

\- 'Well, I had to give him extra dose of morphine as soon as others left and I think that finally got through all that pain and put him asleep.' She explained. Color from Scott's face slightly drained.

\- 'I don't know what went wrong. I am confused. It never has happened like this only at the… well… umm..' Scott said but stopped him in time from telling his mother about the process of first transformation and before werewolves even gain control, or rather force themselves to control the powers they have gained. Melissa slightly frowned for a moment.

\- 'It's best I don't know the details.' Melissa said.

\- 'Yeah.' Scott said, reassuring her. But this – it was completely different.

\- 'You should go home and get some rest. I should call Thomas' parents to let them know he is okay.' Melissa said.

\- 'No, don't! They are hunters.' Scott said.

\- 'That complicates things.' Melissa said, knowing what Scott meant by 'hunters' as when she had gotten acquainted with the supernatural world, Scott had explained her about hazards. There were things out there, deserving the death the hunters are delivering but her son was not one of them.

\- 'It does but you can get in contact with Chris. He will know what to do.' Scott replied.

\- 'Honey, why Chris?' Clearly Melissa didn't know the connection.

\- 'Chris is his uncle. Thomas is- well, was Allison's cousin.' Scott said. Melissa gasped as she looked at Scott and without any word proceeded to hug her son. Scott felt slightly awkward but he knew once his mother got past the werewolf thing, she still cared for him and knew Scott loved Allison, so keeping Thomas alive maybe was a way to help him get over it completely as she also knew Scott felt guilty for her death, even though it was her to join them in that faithful battle.

* * *

Teenage werewolf listened to his mother's advice and left the hospital as it was waiting game for now. In mean time he still needed to figure out what to do about _Full Moon_ situation as there was new werewolf, hopefully, in makings and he was to be chained up somewhere to go through transformation and with touch of mother Luck maybe even gain control of powers through the first night. All this was shoved away in drawer for tasks with the next morning and besides – Scott was not heading home.

He rang the doorbell and a familiar face opened the doors.

\- 'I know this is very late in the night but is Kira home?' Scott asked to man, who was their teacher at school, as well as Kira's father.

\- 'Yeah, come right in, she is upstairs.' Kira's father carefully scrutinized Scott's face as to look for something but even if he noticed something, he didn't give it away but would break down the observations to his wife later.

With each step getting heavier as if filled with lead, he slowly went upstairs and to Kira's room. He knocked on the doors.

\- 'Come in.' Kira invited in and Scott proceeded, opening doors and went inside. Kira raised her head from the book she was reading and looked at Scott. For a moment they looked at each other in silence, not knowing what to say.

\- 'How is he?' Kira finally spoke. Scott stood there, his gaze indicating he was lost in thoughts, yet he was aware of her question.

\- 'Honestly? I don't know…' He half choked in restrained voice. Kira gracefully jumped out of her bed and slowly went to Scott. She raised her palm and gently caressed his face. Kira leaned forward, getting her face just inches away from Scott, hesitating in humanly manner and then processed kissing Scott on lips. Silent tears began rolling down Scott's eyes as he wrapped his arms around Kira and kissed her back, pushing both of them just slightly so they fell on Kira's bed..


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Slowly Thomas' eyes opened but he needed to squeeze the eye-lids shut few times to recover his blurry sight. First thing he saw was the white ceiling above him when his vison cleared. Confusion struck him as he didn't remember ever seeing such ceiling.

\- 'Hey, you are finally awake.' Vaguely familiar voice spoke. Thomas turned his head in the direction the voice was coming and saw Lydia Martin sitting on chair to his right.

\- 'How long was I out?' It all struck him at once as he remembered what had happened and he had his suspicions he was now laying in hospital bed due to recent events. By some degree of miracle, he was alive. Last thing he remembered was Scott's terrified face as Thomas was slipping in unconsciousness.

\- 'You were on and off for a week or so.' Lydia said. Thomas slightly frowned.

\- 'What do you mean by _on and off_ exactly?' He asked.

\- 'You mean, you don't remember the fits of pain?' Lydia asked warily. Thomas frowned even more. He didn't remember anything after the battle, or rather kidnapping. He checked the scar on his hand, exactly where Scott had bitten him. Was he undergoing transformation while he was at the hospital? 'No, it hasn't been full moon yet but it will be, soon.' Lydia said, as if she could read Thomas' mind. _So if that wasn't the case, what was it then?_ Thomas tried to recall anything that would incline as to what happened afterwards but all he drew was blank.

\- 'I don't know.' Thomas said but something did come to his mind. He gasped.

\- 'What?' Lydia asked, slightly worried.

\- 'That's what you meant, didn't you?' Thomas looked at Lydia, recalling the first words she spoke to him when he had come to Beacon Hills. If he hadn't been bitten, he would be dead.

\- 'What do you mean?' It was time for Lydia to be confused.

\- 'The words you spoke to me. If I kept walking down the path I was, I'd be dead. If I kept shoving the doors closed on Scott and the rest of you, Nogitsune would've killed me and there would be no one to save me.' Thomas said. Lydia opened her mouth as if to say something but she closed it, unable to say anything.

\- 'Perceptive, even though even I at the time didn't know what I meant by that because all of those words come and go.' Lydia said. Thomas nodded and looked up at ceiling once again. He did feel part of him was dying but there was something waiting on wings to take the part in empty spot. He still felt sure if they hadn't come to Beacon Hills, none of this would have ever happened but the wheels of fate were turning and there was nothing to stop them.

\- 'How long until full moon?' Thomas asked. He didn't know exactly what Lydia meant about pain and full moon but he did have a feeling it was strictly connected with his transformation into something. Being werewolf would be the easy answer but he knew from conversations and the long e-mails from Allison that these things went wrong as often as there were new werewolves born. So it was a 50/50 chance for Thomas nevertheless.

\- 'Full moon will be in 6 days. Scott is out there looking for a place for you to undergo transformation.' Lydia said. Thomas nodded. _So it is dangerous to others. Only one conclusion to be drawn here – I won't be in control._

\- 'I see.' Thomas said and heard voices drawing closer and closer to his hospital room. Surely enough moments later doors opened and he saw his mother standing in them and Chris right on her heels.

\- 'Talk. Now.' She ordered. Thomas looked upon her with all the hate in world behind his eyes. Lydia excused herself out of the room and left it, fishing phone out her pocket and texting someone. Thomas had a suspicion he knew who was about to receive the text but he had his own worries right now.

* * *

Scott paced back and forth, waiting for Derek Hale to show up. His phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it for now. He would check it after he had spoken to Derek.

\- 'Scott McCall is expanding his pack, so I see.' Derek was suddenly standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across the chest and resting his shoulder against the frame, leaning.

\- 'I had no choice.' Scott said, running his hand through hair.

\- 'You could let Thomas die.' Derek said.

\- 'Are you serious right now? He is Allison's cousin!' Scott said.

\- 'Which makes him also a hunter. You know Silveret's are hunters, right?' Derek poked finger in Scott's chest.

\- 'I know.' Scott said.

\- 'And thanks to your bright idea, they will probably come after us now, guns blazing.' Derek said, his anger slowly seething through his words, yet he was calm. That always brought chills down Scott's spine.

\- 'If I had let him die what makes you think they wouldn't go on killing spree nevertheless?' Scott felt his voice rising, yet he was trying to keep it in check.

\- 'Point taken but why Nogitsune and why him?' Derek asked.

\- 'I don't know. I really have no idea.' Scott frowned, taking deep breaths. He wanted to know that himself. They didn't have a puzzle piece or at couple of them to see the picture but somehow Thomas did tie in it all for him to show up in Beacon Hills was nothing out of random. In due years he learned nothing was random; everything was connected, one way or another.

\- 'MCCALL!' A voice bellowed from outside Scott's house. Scott and Derek both froze and looked at each other for a split second before realizing it was Jonathan – Scott's and Thomas' classmate and also Beta from different werewolf pack in town.

* * *

As soon as Scott stepped out in wide open backyard of his place, Jonathan lunged at Scott without warning, in werewolf form and his claws out. Scott barely managed to dodge out of the way but Jonathan had recovered and already lunging for Scott the second time, this time hitting him and flying himself and Scott in nearby tree.

\- 'Scott!' Derek rushed to Scott's aid but Scott didn't let Derek intervene. He shook his head while trying to get out of Jonathan's way.

\- ' **WHAT DID YOU DO YOU STUPID ALPHA?** ' Jonathan roared went for Scott's face but Scott dodged out of his way and went full-werewolf himself with his red eyes blazing.

\- ' **I had no choice! How did you-** ' But before Scott could finish Jonathan had rammed in him once again and slashing at Scott. Scott managed to block most of his slashes but some did get in his flesh, making him bleed.

\- ' **WHY HIM? YOU COULDN'T STOP YOUR DROOL, COULDN'T YOU, HUH? YOU JUST HAD TO SINK YOUR TEETH-** ' But Derek wasn't standing idle anymore and changed in werewolf form himself and dragged him off from Scott, towards forest. Scott followed – they were afraid this might draw attention to the wrong crowd and Scott helped to shove Jonathan deeper in the forest, him howling.

\- ' **I really had no choice. He-** ' but Jonathan had broken free and lunging at Scott yet again. Derek recovered not a second too soon and managed to catch Jonathan by his arm and dragging him back, making his arm crack and him howling in pain – Derek had dislocated Jonathan's shoulder.

\- ' **JONATHAN, STOP!** ' Scott let out his alpha howl and even though Jonathan was not in his pack, he reeled backwards, the howl sending chill down his spine and slowly changing back in human form. He grit his teeth as he set his dislocated shoulder in place for it to heal correctly. 'Thomas was dying, Jonathan. Nogitsune got to him and-' Scott had changed in human form to speak too but Jonathan stopped him by rising hand in front of him. He gasped for breath.

\- 'I know a place where he can undergo transformation, and hopefully gain control at the same night. Don't count your dogs yet, McCall – he gets to choose; join you, or the pack I am part of.' Jonathan said slowly, his eyes blazing yellow, yet he was now keeping his calm.

\- 'And what if he doesn't become werewolf? Will you just toss him aside as a junk? You as well as I know your alpha accepts only werewolves in the pack. ' Derek spoke. Scott looked at Derek and then Jonathan. Jonathan hung his head.

\- 'Is this true?' Scott whispered, reaching for Jonathan but Jonathan quickly beat the reaching hand off.

\- 'I will think of something.' Jonathan gasped out.

\- 'But-' Scott began.

\- 'SHUT UP MCCALL! YOU BETTER THINK OF YOUR OWN SKIN RATHER THAN MY PROBLEMS!' Jonathan bellowed and broke in run, hoping his tears would come rolling only when he was out of Scott's and Derek's sights.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A week in hospital passed by fast, despite the fact Thomas was bored beyond crazy, so to say. Really, he couldn't complain, as Scott's pack visited him at hospital in turns to check up on him and also, the ones, who were in the same class with Thomas, brought him homework he had missed at school. He winced while looking at the pile but it had to be done. On second pile were the school books his mother had brought him from home. _Mom…_

* * *

 _Lydia without saying another word to anyone, slipped out of the hospital room but before she closed doors behind her, Thomas noticed phone in her hand which meant only one thing – she was about to call Scott and notify about the event. Thomas glanced back at his mother and then Chris._

 _\- 'What happened?' his mom asked. Thomas kept looking at Chris and since his mother wasn't paying any attention to Chris, he slightly nodded. Thomas took a deep breath and began his story of how the fake Stiles had lured him in school and when Thomas had realized it was not Stiles, it was too late as Nogitsune had cornered him on the roof._

 _\- '…Scott saved me. If he wasn't there, I would be gone by now.' Thomas finished. Cassandra had crossed her arms on her chest and her jaw had tightened. Thomas knew she suspected. Or-_

 _\- 'She knows, Thomas. She knows Scott had to bite you.' Chris said to Thomas and Cassandra's eyes for the first time darted to Chris, as if she had no idea he was in the room. She was so focused on Thomas right now and thanks to that, had forgotten about Chris. Her eyes darted back to Thomas._

 _\- 'Show me.' She didn't ask. She demanded and Thomas at once knew this was not his mother speaking. It was Cassandra Silveret, the hunter of supernatural. Chris looked at Cassandra also, frowning. Thomas gave a sigh and stretched out his left hand, rolling up the sleeve to where Scott had bitten him. Cassandra's eyes widened as all that was left was a scar – the bite had healed already._

 _\- 'So it healed.' Chris said, understanding the transformation was kicking in. Healing was a good sign of Thomas becoming werewolf but the full moon will be the concluding factor._

 _\- 'Have you changed already in… in…?' For some reason Cassandra wasn't able to speak the word aloud. Thomas sighed – this was déjà vu all over again, except he was looking at a person who hated supernatural and did everything to eradicate them from face of the earth. There was no news from his father so he assumed his mother hadn't told his father, yet. He didn't care, though as he hated his father nevertheless. This all could've still been avoided if Thomas had stayed where he lived before. True, he wouldn't have learned the truth about Allison's death and reality about Scott McCall but that was small sacrifice, considering his life had turned upside down at the moment. He gave another audible sigh, clearly irritated._

 _\- 'No, I have not. It will happen on the night of full moon.' Thomas replied, same cool tone his mother was using with him. That brought Cassandra to attention as she flinched, clearly recovering from some deep thoughts._

 _\- 'Oh… I…' She began, realizing she had been cold towards her son._

 _\- 'Save it. Just go.' Thomas said and lay down, turning his back towards her and Chris. Cassandra took step towards Thomas and lowered her hand, wanting to touch him but changed her mind in midst of the action and withdrew her hand._

 _\- 'It's best if we go for now.' Chris said and moments later, Thomas heard his hospital room doors close once again. His eyes stung._

* * *

His mother had come by one other time and that was when she brought the books. Thomas shook his head to shake the memory and not a moment too soon – the doors opened and Scott came in.

\- 'It's time.' Scott said. Thomas glanced out the window as sun clearly was going down. He nodded and got out of the bed, packing all his stuff in backpack and changing in his clothes.

\- 'Let's go.' Thomas said as he left the room. Scott looked as Thomas left. The moment of truth was here.

* * *

The drive in Stile's car to the old bunker was silent. Scott had gone ahead on his bike to prepare the chains. As much Thomas hated the idea of being chained, he knew it was necessity as it was his first transformation and he was supposed to be out of control. He was scared to think of the fact if he actually doesn't get his powers in check, whatever he transforms into. It wasn't easy like that; the more he tried not to think about it, the more he actually thought of it. And there was also the matter of Scott's encounter with Jonathan. Scott had told him about it and Thomas went crazy not over the fact they both were at each other's throats, ready to let other have it, but the fact Jonathan hadn't come by at hospital or even called him. _Does he hate me now? I don't understand…_ But Scott also told that old bunker was Jonathan's idea to where endure the transformation. There was at least that but it didn't change the fact Jonathan was evading him. Thomas grimaced.

\- 'Hey, you okay?' Stile asked, worried. Thomas nodded but he glanced at skies – sun had almost set. Thomas felt his head hurt but he knew it was due the fact he was transforming. He had never had headaches in his entire life.

\- 'I'm fine, just hurts a bit.' Thomas replied silently. Stiles looked at Thomas and without saying other word, he sped up.

* * *

Chains clanked shut as Scott secured them around Thomas's wrists. Thomas' pain had grown in short span of time but he tried to ignore it as he glanced around the small bunker room with thick metal doors, gone rusty over time and without being tended to. There was a lamp over their heads and Thomas was surprised electricity worked in this place but as he lowered his gaze, he noticed the claw marks on walls and doors. His eyes widened. _Was this where… was this where Jonathan was enduring his transformation?_ For some reason he wanted to get out of the chains and trace his fingers along the claw marks, he wanted to feel the depth and sharpness with which the metal and concrete had been scratched. Was it insanity that takes over during transformation? Thomas swallowed, hard.

\- 'I will be outside.' Scott said and looked at Stiles, nodding. Thomas didn't know what that was about but soon he understood – Stiles left. He looked at Scott and Scott looked back, understanding. 'Stiles was there when I transformed.' Scott said.

\- 'Oh.' Thomas gasped out and clearly knew it was something Stiles didn't want to watch again. It was fine with him; it only meant the fact there were less chances of hurting someone in case if he broke out of chains. Thomas tugged and felt the hand bounce back as the chains were secured tightly in concrete wall. Scott stood up from sitting Thomas and gave a small smile even if he himself was worried. He turned away and left the room, securing the doors behind him. Moments later, he heard first groans from Thomas. Scott pressed his back against the wall and slowly slid down, hearing first scream escape Thomas' lips as pain overtook him finally.

* * *

Scott sat there, silent tears rolling his eyes as he heard Thomas screaming and chains being tugged on, hard. How many times he would have to endure hearing the screams? Even though he knew nothing other than bite could be done to save Thomas, he still wished Thomas didn't have to go through this. He wished he didn't need to put him through this.

\- 'McCall.' Sudden voice made Scott jump slightly as he hadn't noticed someone was here. He looked up, quickly wiping away his tears. It was Jonathan.

\- 'Jonathan, what are you doing here?' Scott asked, surprised and winced as Thomas screamed again. Jonathan was looking at the metallic doors, clearly staggered. His palms were balled up in fists.

\- 'Helping Thomas.' He silently said and went for the doors.

\- ' _ **Jonathan, go away!**_ ' Thomas growled in his wolf voice and screamed again, this time more depth and growl in voice. If it was even more possible Jonathan's fists balled up even more. Without thinking more than he had already done so, he went to metallic doors and spun them open and quickly shut them behind him. Scott didn't try to stop him. Something told him to stay out there.

Jonathan looked at Thomas who was trashing and tugging violently at the chains and gasped. Thomas was all covered in sweat as his werewolf form was taking its time to slowly show. The more he changed, the more violent Thomas grew.

\- 'Thomas… I am so sorry…' Jonathan said silently falling to his knees. Thomas trashed even more ready to rip whatever was in his way, starting with the chains that still kept him secured to the wall.

\- ' **Go away Jonathan! LEAVE before I- aaaargghhh!** ' Thomas half growled, half howled his wolfish instincts taking over. Thomas tugged fast and hard and felt the secured chain move. Jonathan's head snapped up and quickly he changed in his wolf form and pushed the chain back deeper in the wall. Thomas growled, snapping his werewolf teeth at Jonathan but he quickly evaded his teeth and jumped back, half crouching. He saw Thomas still fighting and trying to break free. He jumped back towards Thomas and pushed his hands against Thomas' shoulders so he was against the wall.

\- ' **Look at me, Thomas. Focus!** ' Jonathan growled. Thomas tried to snap his teeth at Jonathan but he was clever enough to keep away from Thomas' teeth. ' **Please focus! Control it! Fight it! Don't let it win! Take control!** ' Jonathan kept growling but it seemed Thomas was beyond control. He was wild and didn't like the fact he was being held against the wall.

\- ' **Leave… me… BEEEEEEE!** ' Thomas growled even more now.

\- ' **Thomas, please, listen to my voice, listen to me. Focus on my voice. Find your anchor!** ' Jonathan pleaded but it seemed to no avail. Thomas was all instincts now. ' **MCCALL, HELP ME!** ' Jonathan half growled, half shouted. Moments later, Scott came in, in his werewolf form and got on his knees beside Jonathan. He built a growl in his throat, an alpha growl.

\- ' **THOMAS SILVERET, LISTEN TO ME, LISTEN TO ALPHA, RETURN TO YOUR SENSES!** ' Scott growled and Thomas' eyes began glowing. Both Jonathan and Scott gasped as they glowed purple and Thomas's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. He was drenched in sweat and clearly enough moments later Thomas began changing in his human face. Jonathan quickly broke off the chains from Thomas' wrists and laid Thomas' head in his lap as he slowly himself changed back to human. He held Thomas tightly in his arms, securing him..


	19. Interlude

**Interlude**

Everyone have their secrets, even if they don't remember them. It's the general rule of the universe and nothing can be change about that. No exception is a notebook, hidden deep under floorboards with words of desperation, truth and memories lost, unknown to anyone, and long forgotten by the owner. Floor creaked as a shadowy figure took the loose floorboard and reached under, feeling the ground in darkness. As the figure found what it was looking for, smile broke on its face; notebook that held revelation was in its hands.

* * *

 _Entry 1_

 _Everything has turned upside down. I don't know what to do anymore. She is gone, gone forever and nothing can be done to change that. I feel empty now as she was the only person to keep me together. I could freely talk to her, through my own troubles and hers as we were sort of pillars to each other. Sounds crazy, I know and doesn't make a sense but we both needed someone 'outside' of our worlds to take a step back and reflect. At times, I think maybe I should've run and visited her but I know it was dangerous. Her world was unpredictable and if I stepped in, I could've turned into nuisance and that's what I didn't want to happen. But now that I look back at those days and my tears don't stop, I feel guilty for her death. Maybe I really should've. Maybe I could've stopped it from happening. Maybe she would be still alive. She would hate me but I could live with it as long as she was alive. But I didn't and now I hate everyone around her, and the most – myself. Tears won't stop coming. Gates of flood are open._

* * *

 _Entry 14_

 _I am empty. I can barely function. My mother doesn't talk to me. I think she stopped a while ago, I don't remember. Everything is dark and I am in middle of it. Stains of the words written in blood are still covering my ceiling. 'You're next.' What the hell does that mean? Am I to die? If so – why? Is it connected to her and the cursed world of hers? I don't know. I don't know anything. Most days I just curl up in my bed, cover my ears and try to block from hearing world. I want it gone, I want it all gone. Maybe it's all for the best. I am called to dinner, it's time to go._

* * *

 _Entry 21_

 _There is something out there. Rather, in here and it whispers things in middle of night. I can't hear it I just Hear It. I can't explain. Whispers they are but I can't make anything out from them. What is happening? Is it in my head? Am I finally losing it and going crazy? Maybe it's for the best. Maybe that's how it supposed to happen. Ironic and poetic – 'oh ye sanity gone oh gone from me, I chase and chase but swift winds take you away'. I somewhat just chuckled but it is empty. I am still empty. I don't feel and frankly, I don't want to feel anymore. But tears come anyway and I can't stop them. I think I will vomit. Maybe I will vomit my last tears out with it all. Yes, yes that makes sense. I know – it doesn't._

* * *

 _Entry 29_

 _It's getting louder. I can make out words, sometimes even sentences. Mostly it repeats two words - 'Beacon Hills'. That cursed place. Someone should just wipe it off the face of the earth. Please someone do that. It deserves it. It has to happen. Yes. All the supernatural must be eradicated. She is gone and they are still alive. It's not a fair trade. They all should've died. I am so sorry you were killed. I didn't want that to happen. I needed you. Still need you… Help._

* * *

 _Entry 32_

 _I saw. Oh I saw the white thing. I can't explain it. But it was there, in corner of my room, just standing there, but it kept appearing and disappearing like horribly tuned radio station. She is the one whispering. She is the one talking. Why? Who is she? And why me? I feel my last sanity is gone and I am just shell, ready to be gone with my sanity but I am still here. I am left behind as punishment. Yes. This must be punishment for my failure. I am so sorry. I am so sorry for not saving you. I wanted to but I was coward. I still want to. Tears dried up but razors keep cutting my insides. It's all so jumbled and painful. Death, take me. Please._

* * *

 _Entry 35_

 _She is standing at the foot of my bed. I am sitting and directly staring at her. I can't believe it. She tells me to go to Beacon Hills. She tells me all the answers are there. I can make out her face. Her face. I can't believe it. She came to me all the way. Maybe she hates me too. Maybe I was right and she wants me to go to death. Maybe I should._

* * *

 _Entry 38_

 _I did as she told me. I got the voice modulator and called the number she told me to call to. Ironically, I knew the man I was talking to over phone but I told her as she told me. I asked for Raymond to be transferred to Beacon Hills because his presence is requested there. Something about a new lead on an old case. I didn't understand what I was talking about but I talked as she instructed me. That's it. That's all it is there. I am walking in death, worthy of my punishment._

* * *

 _Entry 40_

 _She is not alone anymore. Now there is something dark and sinister lurking in the shadows of my nights. It jeers and roars. She is scared and she has to hide. But it's still there, clawing at my mind, whispering dark things. I cringe and curl up, trying to muffle the whispers with my ears covered by my palms. They are still heard, clearly. It's all in my head. It is directly whispering to my mind. I thought it's gone but it's there, dormant and empty. Except not anymore. There is darkness now._

* * *

 _Entry…_

 _It claws at me still. I can't take it anymore. Make it stop, Make IT stop, MaKe It StOp, MAKE IT STOP! I scream and I hear footsteps it still whispers but now I have Her to deal with. I hear them both. Doesn't She hear it? Doesn't She feel the cold? I am cold. No, I am freezing. It's here, still lurking. I think I can see eyes in corner. She stops and looks at the corner I am looking at and the she looks back at me. She is confused. She says something about 'catatonic'. I am empty but it claws and I scream again…_

* * *

 _Stop it. Go away. Leave me be._

* * *

 _I will not Kill. I need to wake up. Make me wake up. WAKE UP!_

* * *

 _Help me…_

* * *

 _I am waking up._

* * *

Shadow smiled eerily as it ripped entries out bit by bit and put them in its pockets. Everything was disappearing and it had to make sure of that. Then it heard footsteps, fast, running footsteps, coming upstairs. It laughed dark laugh and disappeared as fast as he had entered the room. When Cassandra threw doors open, Thomas' window was open and full moon's light cast dimly on his room's floor and on it was the Notebook, only empty pages left intact, shuffling in slight Autumn breeze coming from the window, its contents all gone. She heard the laugh echo from the forest and it rippled a shudder through her body. It was something sinister and it was after her son..


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Thomas opened his eyes, first he saw was Jonathan's face. Somehow he had ended up falling asleep with his head in Jonathan's lap. Despite last night and Thomas' first transformation, Jonathan's face looked so serene and peaceful, laying there, with his back pressed against the concrete wall of the bunker. The light flickered, clearly indicating the bulb would clearly soon burn out. Thomas slightly shifted but felt Jonathan's arms wrapping around him tighter. He gasped.

\- "Morning, wolf boy." Jonathan whispered in his husky voice, clearing it afterwards, being all groggy, full of sleep. Thomas smiled. He didn't know why but the smile broke across his face as he said those words. He was same as Jonathan now. He was same as Scott. He was a werewolf now, fully.

\- "Hey." Thomas replied, whispering and reaching up, half sitting up, pressed his lips softly against Jonathan's, kissing him gently. Jonathan responded with the same gentleness and tenderness, making Thomas question himself how had he landed himself such amazing guy, who could turn into menace one second and in next would be this sweet, caring guy.

\- "What do you say we get the hell out of this bunker?" Jonathan offered. Thomas wanted to but he shuffled his feet uncomfortably, not knowing if he could – was he safe to be around people now or was he still to be threat and would he need to live in this bunker. Jonathan blinked twice as he looked down at Thomas and let out low chuckle. He pulled him up in a hug and whispered in his ear: "It's okay. You are all set to be out there again."

\- "Oh." Thomas gave a sigh of relief and smiled again. That was all the encouragement he needed.

* * *

As they left the bunker, Scott had nowhere to be seen. He had left the bunker at the first light, after making sure Thomas was okay, laying safely in Jonathan's arms. Scott had rolled his eyes but smiled; Jonathan had made the correct decision to support Thomas through the process of first transformation. Speculations formulated in his head as to how Jonathan knew this bunker, seeing the claw marks all over the bunker room – someone, or, perhaps, many other young werewolves had undergone their first transactions into supernatural world of Beacon Hills. Seeing as there was at least two other packs in town, it was quite possible.

When Scott got home, before he could even open the front doors, Melissa had already swung them open, looking at Scott. She clearly didn't like the bags formulating under his eyes as this was umpteenth night Scott hadn't slept, being out there looking for both evidence and looking after Thomas.

\- "Is he okay?" She asked, concerned. Sometimes even Scott was taken aback how well his mother had adjusted to the supernatural side of his. He knew she had troubles in the beginning but considering everything, she was alright with this. And then there was his best friend Stiles who had been with him from the very beginning, despite the odds. Even they had their ups and downs in their friendships and there were things they didn't agree on but in the end, friendship always won.

\- "Yes, he is good. He did it." Scott nodded, feeling the tiredness seeping through his body. He was literally dead on his feet. Melissa sighed.

\- "Bed. Now." She pointed upstairs. Scott looked at her and smiled.

\- "Yes, ma'am." And after kissing his mother on cheek, he sprinted upstairs and after quick shower, fell in his bed, falling asleep in just minutes after his head fell on his pillow.

* * *

As for our werewolf boyfriends – they spent a day together… at Jonathan's place. Thomas felt guilty he hadn't spent much time together with Jonathan with all that had been going on. He told him all about Nogitsune's attack and how Scott had to step in and change him or else he would be gone. During the whole story, Jonathan was stiff and once or twice let out growls that reminded those of wolf growls. Thomas didn't object as he understood it was instinct to react in such way to danger as he himself had such instincts now and it clearly showed during him reciting the story as he growled once or twice himself. It caught Jonathan of-guard as he had been tensely immersed in Thomas recite of events, he laughed as he heard Thomas' animal side kick in.

\- "You will get used to it." Jonathan said through his chuckles and Thomas just rolled his eyes as he threw Jonathan's pillow in his face. Thomas laughed as Jonathan looked shocked but quickly recovered.

\- "You asked for it." Thomas said. Jonathan took the other pillow and threw at Thomas and the pillow fight commenced, with laughter and comments as to who got who on which body part. Who got first who, they both didn't remember but after that tickle fight followed and they tried to tire out the other but as their reserves were full, both being werewolves, it didn't end for a while. "Okay, okay, stop!" Thomas finally pleaded as Jonathan clearly had gained the upper hand and secured Thomas in such grasp, he couldn't tickle back. Jonathan had ended up on Thomas and they both got caught in the moment.

You know those moments, right? When lovers look deep in each other's eyes and the time stops and all they can see is each other. Jonathan ran his hand through Thomas' hair. Thomas' face went to shade of red but he wrapped his arms around Jonathan, coiling, needing Jonathan closer.

\- " _Thomas…_ " Jonathan whispered. That's all Thomas needed as he rose his head from bed and kissed deeply Jonathan on lips, with burning passion behind the kiss.

\- " _Go easy on me…_ " Was all Thomas responded and they both succumbed to their passion..

* * *

Neither Thomas nor Jonathan knew how tired both were really as after the passion they shared with each other they drifted to healthy, as if after long day of exhaustion, dreamless sleep. For the first time in a long time Thomas felt relieved, as there was no worry with him for a moment. It felt good, chance of happiness and peace.

 _Thomas…_

Thomas groaned as he turned to his other side, unwilling to wake up. He felt his mind slip into consciousness but feeling Jonathan, his heat and his arms around him made him wish he could sleep _five more minutes_. It was so perfect.

 _Thomas, wake up…_

Thomas lifted his hand and shoed behind him. He clearly heard the familiar, yet somewhat in veil entwined voice whisper to him nearby.

\- " _I don't want to wake up._ " Thomas mumbled in Jonathan's chest.

\- "Huh?" Jonathan croaked in his husky voice.

\- "Jonathan, I don't want to wake up. Let me sleep." Thomas kept talking, with his eyes still closed.

\- "What are you talking about? I awoke from your mumbles." Jonathan said. Thomas' forehead creased as he opened his sleepy eyes to look at Jonathan's confused face. He opened his mouth to object to him.

 _Thomas, listen to me…_

Thomas gasped as Jonathan opened his mouth.

\- "What?" Thomas said, still trying to understand from where the voice was coming.

\- "Your eyes, Thomas. They are glowing purple again." Jonathan spoke slowly. Thomas jumped out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw it too – his eyes were emitting purple glow. Just what the hell was happening to him?

 _Don't be afraid, Thomas..._

He heard it again. The voice was clearer and it was in the room with both him and Jonathan. He quickly sat in half crouch, on high alert, his werewolf instincts kicking in as the body reacted to unknown threat they couldn't see. Then, against the dim moonlight from recently full moon, he saw the floating vision outside the window. He straightened himself out, shocked as he looked at the ghostly presence right in front of his eyes.

\- "What? What do you see Thomas?" Jonathan urged as he quickly was by Thomas' side, entwining his fingers with Thomas' as he held his hand. Thomas stepped forward as the ghost smiled warmly at him, knowing Thomas had recognized it.

\- "Allison?!" Thomas choked out as he watched the ghost of his dead cousin float in through window.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As if things were not weird enough in Beacon Hills. Thomas stared at the ghost of his dead cousin with his mouth wide open. Jonathan looked from Thomas and then to the empty space in front of the window and then back at Thomas. He was confused as he did not see anything.

\- "Allison, is that really you?" Thomas mouthed, confused and shocked at the same time.

\- " _Hi, cousin._ " She smiled. Allison smiled, despite being a ghost. Thomas wanted to reach out to touch her hand but he knew it would just go right through the apparition.

\- "I just… I…" Thomas stammered. His eyes were brimming with tears. There was so much he wanted to tell her. There was so much he wanted to apologize about, even though part of him had forgotten why he had such feeling. It was mixed feeling between relief and sorrow.

\- " _You might want to get some… erm pants._ " She chuckled and looked away. Thomas frowned and then looked down and then jumped _Eeek!_

\- "OH SHI-!" Thomas bellowed and took a dive for his pants that were on the floor beside Jonathan's bed. Jonathan laughed but Thomas picked up Jonathan's pants and threw them at Jonathan. Jonathan was not expecting that.

\- "Ow." He mumbled as the pants hit his face, but without protest he put them on. Thomas did the same and afterwards went closer to Allison. He still couldn't believe she was here. Was she a lost soul? Was she unable to move on? Was she here to look after Scott and others? So many questions ran through Thomas' head.

\- "I am sorry, I mean, I forgot I had no pants on." Thomas muttered out and blushed slightly. Jonathan looked at Thomas in disbelief. He was actually talking to something or someone. He wanted to help but didn't know how. At that moment Thomas turned towards Jonathan and read his confused face. He decided to try something; Thomas reached his hand in Jonathan's direction. Jonathan looked down at it and then back at Thomas' face. Thomas nodded reassuringly. Jonathan grabbed his hand, clasping his palm in Thomas' tightly. Then he turned towards the direction Thomas had been looking at earlier. He slightly jumped.

\- "This is… eerie." Jonathan gasped as now, he saw Allison too. Allison looked down at the hands both Thomas and Jonathan had united.

\- " _You better not hurt my cousin or I promise I will hurt you._ " Allison said. Jonathan just gaped at Allison and was stunned as he could hear her.

\- "Yes ma'- I mean- I don't-" Jonathan stammered, not sure what to say. Allison chuckled and Thomas squeezed his hand, even though he himself was confused as to what was going on. Allison was here. Well, her ghost was there, floating above floor.

\- "Allison…" Thomas just uttered. He didn't know what to say. He didn't how he could begin this conversation. Was she aware? Did she remember?

\- " _Thomas, it's alright. I am here to warn you._ " Allison turned serious and nodded. Thomas sighed; even in afterlife, Allison was looking after him. He smiled slightly.

\- "So whoever is after me, must've shaken up afterlife for you to come down like this." Thomas said. Allison opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it again. She saw how much Thomas had changed. She should know as she was there when Thomas was absolutely crushed by her death. She knew because back then when Thomas first could see her spirit he was destroyed. There was nothing she could do or say to sooth him. That, in order, made her question his memory – _had he forgotten?_

\- " _Define afterlife._ " Allison said, nor smiling, nor being serious. Her expression was a mix of both.

\- "Well… I don't know much about it but if you are ghost then-" Thomas began. Allison shook her head.

\- " _I am between life and death._ " Allison said. Thomas opened his mouth and wanted to say something but he just winced. So was Allison stuck in limbo? Thomas felt even guiltier and something in him just made a strong feeling of remorse and wish he could help Allison. She had been through far too much to be stuck like this.

\- "Allison, I… I am so sorry." Thomas said, silently. Allison floated closer to Thomas and wished she could sooth him. She wished she could hug him but she was unable.

\- " _I don't know. It's like, I keep waking up, and see things and then I am floating around again. It's so confusing…_ " Allison said. Thomas' head shot upwards as he looked straight in Allison's face. His eyes went wide. _Did she just…?_

\- "Tell me, everything!" Thomas grasped Jonathan's hand tighter and Jonathan actually winced. Thomas gave him brief apologetic glance but turned back to Allison. Could it be she was still alive?!

* * *

Only the sound of clock ticking was heard, and occasional brief creak of floorboard as Thomas was pacing around in Jonathan's room, as silence had befallen amongst everyone. Jonathan's eyes followed every Thomas' movement. Jonathan didn't believe it was possible and yet, as he was werewolf himself, he had seen enough of weird things in Beacon Hills. He finally reached out his hands and wrapped them tightly around Thomas.

\- " _Babe, relax._ " He whispered in Thomas' ear. Of course it was so easy to succumb to Jonathan's wishes as Thomas didn't love anything more than being in his arms but this was big. If what Allison was telling the truth and even IF it was really her ghost, then she could actually be very alive.

\- "I mean it's possible. Look at the Chimeras. Look at them. They were revived. All those people were dead. And yet-" Thomas mumbled. He wanted that to be correct. He wanted to believe she was there, out there, fighting for her life. Thomas wanted her to be alive. She didn't deserve death as she still was young and she could be free from this life; far away and living normal, healthy life.

\- "Let's assume she is alive. For a second, think – if she really is out there, alive, where could she be? I mean she did die in Scott's hands…" Jonathan said. Thomas winced but it was true. She did die. But that didn't make a sense. If she did then the ghost could be stuck in limbo for sure and just having glimpses of the life it had. Thomas groaned and sat on bed, grasping his head in his arms.

\- "I wish I knew. I wish I had all of the answers and I want it to be true." Thomas said. Jonathan sat next to him and wrapped his hands around him.

\- "I know babe, I know. You miss her, don't you?" Jonathan asked. He was right – Thomas did miss Allison. But this was not the case. This was all about Allison. He needed to make sure. And then it dawned.

\- " _The Nemeton._ " Thomas gasped out silently in a whisper. With his hands trembling, he took his phone and looked up 'Stiles' in his contact list. He pressed 'dial'. Jonathan sighed – hunt for the truth had just begun.


End file.
